The Parker Files
by MKAngelus
Summary: Short chapter stories revolving around Parker and if he ran the show concerning his dad and his favorite scientist. THIS IS NOT ONE CONTINUOUS STORY! IT IS A MEDLEY OF A BUNCH OF DIFFERENT SHORT CHAPTER STORIES!
1. Chapter 1

***This is not one story…all of the stories in here do follow a theme though…each episode has its own title and own story line. Most of these are old stories I'm re-circulating***

**The Parker Files**

**Chapter 1**

Booth was watching the highlights from Tuesday's hockey games on Sports Center when Parker came out of his room and asked, "Dad"

"Yeah Park, what's up?"

"If you ask a girl on a date, do you have to pay for it?"

What? Booth thought, he's 8, why is he asking this? "Well, if I ask a woman out, I typically pay for the date, but if she asks me, than I will offer to pay half, why?" Booth asked his son.

"No reason-thanks" Parker left to go back to his room. Shaking his head at his son, Booth turned back to the TV, deciding that the Flyers just didn't have what it would take to get to the cup this year; Booth muttered a curse and switched to the NatGeo channel. He liked to watch a little bit from it now and then so he could shock Bones with something he knew about Anthropology. He always got a little thrill seeing the look on her face.

"Dad?"

"Yes Parker?" he responded warily.

"Um, when you go on a date with a girl and you give her flowers, does she give you anything back?"

"Not normally, no, flowers are a nice way to say hello, they usually make her smile and that starts the date out the right way, why?" He tried again to get his son to tell him why the sudden interest in dating.

"Oh, just curious" he said, again going back down the hall and shutting his door.

Booth chuckled, leaned back against the sofa and ran his hands up his face and through his hair. Sighing slightly, he thought, not that I would know what it was like to go on a date, haven't asked anyone out in a long time. The only person I want to date I see every day at work and that would just be a huge mistake. Although, thinking of her his smile was wistful, just picturing her hair pulled back, a few stray strands, her elegant neck and bright blue eyes. Yeah, he thought, that's who I'd like to take out somewhere, dancing maybe?

"Hey Dad?"

"Hey Parker"

"Do you have to kiss a girl on a first date?"

"No Parker, you don't have to. If the date goes well and you think you'd like to see her again, you can give her a kiss at the door, maybe on her cheek or on her hand when you say goodbye. If she likes you, she may even lean in and kiss you goodnight, but you don't have to, you can hug or shake her hand too-What's with all the date questions bud?" Booth answered heading down the hall to his son's room. Pushing lightly on the door, he saw Parker sitting on the floor, his cell phone in his hand. "Who're you talking to Park?" Booth asked.

"Eric-we were trying to figure out how to ask a girl out and how much money we would need, and, well…you know, his mom is single and you are single so he's been asking her questions and well…we were…ummm…just trying to figure it out"

"Parker-tell Eric goodbye-we need to talk"

"Eric-hey I have to go, my dad wants to talk to me. No, I'll tell you in the morning…I think so, would she? I don't know, my mom might…"Parker said into the phone, the whole time his dad motioning him to hang up, "okay, yeah tomorrow, okay bye." Hanging up the phone Parker jumped up on his bed and looked up at his dad, Booth sat down on a chair that he had spun backwards and got close to his son.

"Parker-were you and Eric trying to set me and his mom up on a date?" he asked, trying not to make his son upset.

"NO!" Parker said with a giggle, "that would be funny though-although she did tell Malcolm's mom that you had a nice butt at football practice" he laughed a little more and smiled at his dad. "No, I was thinking about asking a girl out myself" raising his chin and puffing up his chest a bit, he almost dared his dad to laugh at him.

"Really? You don't think you're a little young to start dating?" Booth could see how sensitive his son was to this and wanted to treat him like a man, not a boy, but still wanted to laugh out loud and hug him.

"Dad-I'm 8, I'll be 9 in three weeks, I think that it is time I grew up a little. I've talked to mom and she said if it was okay with you, she would take me to our date and you could pick me up. I just didn't know how much money I would need, and whether I had to buy flowers and..well…I'm not sure about the kissing part. That's kinda of gross, but maybe I could shake her hand?" He looked at his dad; his eyes so like Booth's filled with pride, defiance and slightly scared. "So-if I ask her, will you pick me up?"

"Is Eric asking someone too?" Booth asked Parker, "Is this like a double date?" he was trying so hard to keep a straight face.

"No, just me, he's still got 6 more months until he is 9" Parker said with a slight sneer, "besides, he doesn't even like girls, he thinks they're dumb"

"Well Parker, some of them are, just like boys are dumb too, you know" Booth said.

"Not this girl" said Parker, "this girl is the smartest girl I've ever talked to in my whole life! She's even smarter than you dad!"

"Really? Wow-she must be really smart then, because I'm an FBI agent and you have to be pretty smart to do that" Booth told his son with a smile. "I know dad, but this girl is very smart, and she's pretty too-almost as pretty as mom!" his voice dropped down to a whisper, "but, don't tell her that ok? Mom's pretty sensitive about that kind of stuff you know."

"What does this beautiful genius look like" Booth asked his son trying to remember if there were any girls that would have turned Parkers' head at school.

"Well, she's taller than me, she's got blue eyes and brown hair and she's not afraid of gross stuff, she likes dead things and she smells real good too."

Booth thought of a tall, blue eyed brunette while Parker was talking to him and he thought, yeah my girl smells good too, and she's wicked smart, not afraid of anything and is prettier than your mom. Booth men have the same taste in women it appears, he thought. "Parker, if you want to ask this young lady out on a date, I would be happy to pick you up afterwards, her too if she needs a ride. Do you think she will say yes? Have you given any thought to where you would like to go?" he asked him.

"I think she will say yes, she's very nice, but I don't think she will need a ride home-Eric said I should ask her to go to the Discovery Center and then to the park for ice cream, since you can walk there. But, I thought maybe I'd like to take her to the zoo. They have new baby alligators there and I know girls like baby stuff, so maybe she'd like that?" he answered hopefully, his pleading voice for his dad's approval of his good idea very evident.

"Yeah Park-I think that would be a great date" Booth answered huskily his chest swelling with pride and his emotion evident. "I think she would like that-do you want to get her some flowers? I can loan you some money?"

"I have $28 saved up from my chores and from mom…um…how much are flowers?" he asked.

"Well, I think $28 will get you into the zoo, get you an ice cream and still let you buy her flowers, but let me spot you $10 just in case, okay?" Booth told him, "When do you think you'd like to ask her?"

"I think I'd like to ask her on Sunday. I know she's not busy that day because she doesn't go to church and I come over here on Sunday's anyway, so that would work out okay?" He said, yawning.

Looking at the clock above his bed, Booth saw that it was 20 minutes past his bed time. "Why don't we talk more about this at breakfast champ? You need to get ready for bed right now, although, I think Sunday would be great." Booth told him getting up, "Get into your jams, brush your teeth and come see me when you're done, okay Park?"

"Okay dad-and dad, thanks" he said, getting up and giving him a hug, "thanks for not laughing at me"

Booth knelt down in front of his son and looked him straight in the eye, "I'll never laugh at you Parker-I think you have thought this out, you are well prepared and I'm proud of you, I think this is good idea and I would never laugh at you, never" standing up, he gave his son a hug and left so he could get ready for bed.

Going into the living room Booth shook his head at his son, what a great kid. He wanted to know how not to mess up a date and how to do it right, at 8! Well, almost 9, but still! He knew that he was at least 11 before he had thought to ask a girl on a date, and he for sure would never have thought to ask his dad or his pops that kind of stuff. I'm a lucky guy; I've got a great kid he thought.

Parker came in a few minutes later and gave his dad a hug and told him good night, he had said his prayers and brushed his teeth also without being asked a second time. "Wow" Booth said under his breath watching his son walk back down the hall, "you're certainly growing rather quickly Parker Booth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning at breakfast Booth helped his son write down what he would like to say to the girl when he asked her, they wrote down some stuff, crossed it out, and wrote down a couple more ideas. They also talked about how Parker should open the door, ask her if he can order the ice cream for her, offer her a napkin, just general things to be polite and what girls like to talk about, and how he should listen to what she has to say and not just hear her talk. Parker was in a good mood and was really looking forward to school; he told his dad he was going to ask her at lunch that same day. "Parker-good luck little man, I hope she says yes, but, if she doesn't, don't call her names or anything you will just feel worse in the end." He told his son, "its okay if she says no-and she still has to get her parent's permission too, remember"

"I know dad, and she doesn't live with her parents, so that's ok" he said getting into the car.

"She doesn't live with her parents? Does she live with her grandparents?" Booth asked him.

"No-I don't know who she lives with, I know she has a dad and a brother though, I think her mom died when she was little." He said.

Booth drove his son to school lost in thought, this little girl sounds pretty familiar, it's funny how things in life work out thinking of Bones and her life as a child. Once they were at the school, Booth bumped knuckles with his son and wished him luck, call me tonight he told him, I want to hear how it goes. Parker told him he would and headed over to where his best friends Eric, and Malcolm stood. Booth watched the boy's hi-five each other and started to drive to work.

Maybe I should see if Bones wants to go to the zoo on Sunday he thought, if Parker was involved, she's sure to say yes. Booth was pretty sure his partner was smitten with his son. She had his drawings framed and hung up in her apt, and a picture frame he had made for her in her office as well. Maybe I'll ask her today when I get there.

However, when he arrived at the lab, Booth knew immediately there wasn't going to be a chance to talk to her right away. She was on the platform studying what looked like three different sets of remains. Sliding his card through the scanner, Booth started to speak halfway up the stairs, "Hey Bones-what's going on? I don't know about any case"

"Hey Booth" she said turning to look at him. As always the first glimpse of him made her knees weaken and her breathing shallow. He was wearing his regular FBI uniform and was filling out the suit quite nicely. "This isn't a case really, just got some remains out of bone storage to work on this week, unless something comes up" she smiled at him.

Wow-she is so beautiful when she smiles he thought, "oh-well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see" he said, "Hey-listen I was wondering what are you doing on" suddenly he was interrupted by Hurrican Angela, "SWEETIE! She hollered across the lab-I'm home and let me show you what I got!" Angela came up to the platform, her arms loaded with shopping bags. "Ange-I'm right in the middle of something-"Bones started to say.

"Bren-these bones were here yesterday, they'll be here tomorrow, let me show you what I got while I was gone, plus I have to tell you EVERYTHING that happened while we there!" she looked over at Booth and winked slowly, "that is almost everything, it's been a long time for you and I don't want to scare you away from dating!" she said pointedly to her friend, still looking at Booth.

"Well-I guess it wouldn't hurt to look, we could get some coffee and go to my office?" Bones said to her best friend, "Booth-did you want to ask me something?"

"It can wait-go have girl time with Angela" he smiled and waved his hand at the girls, "I've got to go over some reports anyway, I'll call you later maybe" smiling at them both he walked away.

"Girl-that man is hot enough to melt fire" Angela said turning to Brennan. "Angela-that doesn't make any sense, fire can't be melted by a heat source because it is a heat source, the compos-" Angela cut her off, "I know Sweetie, I know; you can explain fire to me some other time, let's get that coffee and I'll show you what I got." Chattering to her friend and steering her down the stairs towards her office Angela was off and running telling her about the trip to New York she and Wendell had gone on.

Booth headed over to his office, still thinking about how close he was to actually asking her out. Of course, it was just to the zoo and Parker would be there, sorta, but still a date. What if she said yes he wondered? Would he get her flowers too? Lost in his own thoughts Booth got straight to work cleaning up some old files he had.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Eric and Malcolm were crowded around Parker and the public telephone outside the office at his school. "Do you have her phone number?" Eric asked as Malcolm pulled dimes and nickels out of his pocket. "No, but I know where she works, and I can just ask them to put me through" Parker answered, holding his hand out to Malcolm for the change. "How much does the phone call cost?" He asked him, Malcolm was almost 10 and about 5 inches taller than Parker so he could see the top of the phone.

"It says $1.50 local and $2.75 per minute for international calls is this local?" he asked. "I think so, she works here in DC" Parker answered. He put in $1.50 in dimes and nickels and dialed the number he had written down that morning while his dad was in the shower.

"Jeffersonian Institute-Medico-Legal lab this is Pam, how may I help you?" A woman's voice came over the line.

"Um…may I speak to Dr. Brennan please?" Parker tried to keep the tremble out of his voice and speak clearly.

"May I tell her whose calling?" The woman asked, wondering why a child was calling to speak to Dr. Brennan.

"Um, my name is, Um Parker" he said for a second forgetting his own name and almost hanging up in blind panic. No wonder his dad didn't go on dates he thought, this is hard!

"Sure, one moment please Parker" Pam said, dialing Dr. Brennan's extension.

"Dr. Brennan" Bones said into the desk phone when it rang, "Dr. Brennan, I have a call from 'Parker', " Pam said, "may I connect you?"

"Parker? Parker Booth? YES! Put him through" she told Pam, her stomach flipping over in dread wondering why Parker would be calling her, was Booth ok? Was Parker okay? Grabbing her cell, ready to dial Booth she almost didn't hear Parker say her name.

"Dr. Brennan?" He said softly

"Yes Parker, I'm here, are you okay? Is your dad okay?" She asked, looking at Angela in confusion. Angela reached over and pushed the speaker button, pen in hand ready to record any sounds she might hear.

"I think so" he said, "Isn't he at work with you?"

"I think he went to his office, Parker are you alright? Shouldn't you be at school" Bones said trying to see what time it was.

"I'm at school and I'm okay, umm…Dr. Brennan, can I ask you …um a question?" he stammered, Eric and Malcolm snickering in the background.

"Sure Parker, what's up?" Still not knowing what was going on, but trusting that Parker would have a good reason to call in the middle of the school day, she shrugged her shoulders at Angela and put down her cell phone.

"Um, well, I was wondering " he said in a rush.  
"I'm sorry Parker, would you repeat that?" WHAT? She mouthed at Angela, who was trying hard not to laugh at loud. She had understood what he said and instantly knew he was asking Brennan on a date!

"I said, would you like to go to the zoo with me on Sunday? After church?" Parker repeated slower but still as soft.

"With you and your dad?" She asked him, wondering why Angela was shaking and holding her hand over her mouth.

"No-just me. I have money and my mom will take me and dad said he will pick me up and I wanted to show you the new baby Alligators there and maybe get an ice cream?" he said quickly, starting to get more courage even though his friends were laughing at him.

Brennan was silent, she didn't know what to say, but thought that it was very cute of Parker to call and ask, was this a date? "Parker-would you let me put you on hold for a second?" she asked him.

"Okay-I guess" he said. Pushing the hold button Brennan looked at Angela and said, "Did Parker Booth just ask me on a date?"

"I think one of the Booth boys is smarter than the other ", Angela replied, "What are you going to say? Are you going to tell Seeley?"

"Well, I would think that Booth would know that his son was calling, wouldn't you? What should I say?"

Parker looked at his friends and hissed at them to shut up, he told them that she had put him on hold and as he covered the mouthpiece he told them that she must be thinking about it. He hoped at least that she wasn't calling his dad.

"I say, tell that boy yes, you'd be happy to go on a date with him, it's cute" Angela told Brennan, " think how much guts it has taken him to ask you, and if his dad is too dumb, maybe this will wake him up too!"

"Angela, Booth doesn't want to go out with me," Brennan said earning an eye roll from Angela.

Pushing the hold button again, she got on the line with Parker again, "Parker, are you still there?" she asked.

"Yes-Dr. Brennan, I'm here"

"Parker, I would love to go to the zoo with you on Sunday, what time do you get out of church and where can I meet you?"

"Really?" he squeaked into the phone, "you will? Wow-um, church is over at 11:30 and my mom said the zoo opens at noon. I can meet you there then? At the front gate?" he was grinning at his friends and was a little light headed too.

"Okay Parker, I will meet you outside the entrance at noon on Sunday, and now I think you should get back to class or lunch or whatever it is you are doing" she told him "and Parker-does your dad know you are calling me?"

"No Dr. Brennan, he doesn't and please don't tell him" he said, "I don't want him to be mad at me for asking you on a date, he says you're _his_ partner and I don't want him to get jealous."

"Okay Parker, I won't tell him and thank you for asking" she replied.

"Thank you for saying yes-bye!" Parker replaced the handset and hi-fived his two best friends. "She said yes!" they told him that was cool and all three of them headed off to class, their heads bent together trying to imagine how the date was going to go.

"Well, I've seen a lot of things in my life Bren-but I've NEVER seen anything like that" Angela said, watching Bones hang up the phone. "That boy is one smitten kitten"

"I like him too; it's going to be interesting to see how Booth reacts though huh?" She said with a smile.

"How Booth reacts to what?" They both turned as he walked into her office, "now what are you too up to?"

Both of them blushed and looked up with equally guilty expressions, "oh, it's nothing, just talking about maybe changing, um…my book title" Bones finished lamely.

"Yeah-the book, we were talking about her latest book" Angela jumped in, "Well, sweetie, I'm going to go stow my fabulous purchases away and go meet the W-man for lunch, see you!"

Brushing past Booth to gather up her bags, Booth thought Angela was hiding something and he _knew_ Bones was. She couldn't lie at all. Watching the blush spread down her cheeks, he thought something is up, and I'm going to figure it out…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Throughout the rest of the day Booth kept trying to get Bones alone, but it seemed like every time he was in a position to ask her what was up with the conversation from Wednesday, or get close to her at all, someone would come in looking for a signature, or she would get a phone call or Angela needed her for something or another. It seemed almost planned how she was never left alone with him.

That evening he got a phone call, "DAD!"

"Hey Parker! How did it go?" he asked, "Dad-she said yes!"

"Wow! That's great little man, were you nervous?" he could just picture his son getting up the courage to go ask her out, wondering if his buddies were close by.

"A little, but Eric and Malcolm were there, and I didn't mess up or anything, I just asked her, I didn't have to say anything that we wrote down even! " Parker was off and running, giving his dad a blow by blow account of the encounter. Booth was so proud of his son and wished him luck, when Parker took a break to breathe; Booth asked if he could talk to his mom.

"Hey Becks-so it looks like we have a little Romeo huh?" he teased her when she got on the phone.

"Like father like son," she said, "are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I don't see the harm in it, do you?"

"No-I'll meet her parents when I drop him off, and will let you know what I think, I'm sure she's a nice girl, Parker is very smart. Do you want him to call you when they are done, or do you want to put a time frame on it?"

"Well, how about we let him call, but tell him that 3 hours should be more than long enough? I can't imagine how two 8 year olds are going to be at the zoo for that long anyway, but that gives him an out if it's too much, right?"

"Seeley, he's too young to need an out" she giggled, "Do you think they will be okay alone? I mean I know there will be plenty of adults around, but shouldn't one of us supervise? Even from a distance maybe?" Booth chuckled at the mother hen coming out from Parker's mom.

"Becka, his dad is an FBI agent, his dad's friends, and his friends' dads all work in law enforcement or are in the military. Parker will be fine, remember when you were going to go to Vermont and go skiing? He went and found a cop then, and I'm sure he will be fine for a couple of hours. I can call in some favors though, S.W.A.T maybe? From the top of the giraffe house?"

"Very funny Seeley," she said not at all amused. "Here-he wants to talk to you again, hold on" she handed the phone to Parker.

"Dad, what kind of flowers should I get her?" He asked, slightly nervous now that he didn't know what kinds there were, "are there date flowers or something?"

"Parker-ask your mom what kind of flowers she likes"

Holding his hand inexpertly over the phone Parker hollered to his mom, "MOM! WHAT KIND OF FLOWERS DO YOU LIKE?"

Booth held the phone away from his ear and sighed, Daisies he thought or Daffodils, that's what he would get.

"Dad-she said Roses, but that they are expensive, so maybe a spring mixture-What's that?" Parker said confused.

"A Spring mix is a whole bunch of different flowers, tell you what-ask your mom to get you a bunch of daisies, they are nice and they will last a long time, plus they are simple and most girls like them"

"Okay dad, see you Sunday at church, I love you!" Parker hung up but not before Booth heard him yelling at his mom he needed daisies.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

By Thursday, Booth was getting very irritated and restless. He still hadn't asked if she wanted to go to the zoo, or even had the chance to be alone long enough to think to ask her. At 5:30 on Thursday he couldn't stand it anymore and decided he was going to talk to her if he had to shoot everyone in the office just to leave them alone. He left his office and went over to the Jeffersonian, when he got there; he went straight to her office from the back side of the lab where it was easier to sneak in.

Upon entering her slightly darkened office, he was surprised to see her lying down on her couch, feet up and eyes closed. He could hear her softly singing, a surprising song to say the least, listening to her he heard her singing 'their song'. Stopping to watch her, he felt his breath catch; she had a set of headphones on and was very slightly tapping her leg with her fingers. Edging closer to the sofa Booth heard, _"If tomorrow never comes will she know how much I loved her did I try in every way to show her every day that she's my only one and if my time on earth were through and she must face the world without me is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last If tomorrow never comes"._

Booth felt the words touch his soul, neither one of them were big country fans, but they had both danced to this song when they were in Washington on a case and it was to date the best dance he had ever had in his life. They had been so close it was difficult for him to tell where his heart beat ended and hers began, by the end of the song they were barely swaying to the music. Had they not been in such a public place and there to catch a murderer, Booth would have made his move then. He'd been so jealous of the attention the single men in the small town had been giving her, however, after that dance the men in the bar realized there was no way the FBI guy was going to let them get close to his girl, even if he didn't know it himself.

He softly walked around the desk and over to where she lay, eyes closed and very carefully knelt down beside her, not wanting to scare her, he leaned very carefully over her and holding back his tie so it wouldn't brush her, he kissed her forehead, a soft, lingering kiss. He was just going to stop there, but for some reason, he kissed her nose and then barely moving towards her lips he had decided in an instant just to follow through. She twitched her mouth and opened her eyes and breathed, "Booth" then smiling that cat and the canary smile she didn't know she had, she said, just as softly, "that was nice, I like opening my eyes and seeing you so close". His heart racing, he didn't know what to say, just reached over and stroked her cheek, huskily saying, "I like it too Bones, what are you doing?"

"I just felt like taking a break, I needed to take a moment to relax, I had my iPod and so I thought I'd try to listen to some soothing songs before I went back to work." She said, opening up one eye and looking at him and starting to sit up.

"You can stay there", he said, "I didn't mean to disturb you, I just wanted to see if you would like to join me for dinner, I miss you, we haven't spent any time together this whole week-but if you need to rest, I can wait" still kneeling very close he was using every bit of his strength to not crush her against his chest and let her know just how exactly he felt about her.

"That's okay, dinner sounds wonderful, and I've missed you too actually. It seems like we haven't talked in months! I've been so busy that I feel like I've missed a lot of things the past couple of days. In fact, I haven't even had time to work on my book." she paused and sitting up she began to stretch, Booths' resolve at maximum tension level, "That is a nice way to wake up though, good thing I was rested a bit, I may not have been able to stop you." She said with a grin.

Booth thought that there was no way he was going to be able to stand up for a minute, blowing his breath out he tried hard not to think about the way the shirt she was wearing was conforming to her every curve and when she had stretched it was a Siamese cat and Cleopatra all rolled into one, sexy and completely natural. He cleared his throat and decided to try standing now that she was over by her desk, shutting things down for the night. _God Bones_ he thought, _you're killing me_.

"So, you want take out, or do you want to go to the diner?" he asked when he was able to finally walk without discomfort.

"I think the diner would be nice, you could order pie" she replied, winking at him. "Besides, it's close and they have good fries too!"

He offered to drive and they headed out to the car, his hand at the small of her back, naturally guiding her as he reached around to open the door outside the lab. They chatted about what they each had been tied up with during the week so far and how much more they had to work on. It was odd that there hadn't been any cases, but it was also a good thing. Too much of their time was spent making someone else's nightmares a reality. It was good when there were no cases for them professionally, but it was harder for them to communicate personally. Both of them were reluctant to act on the mutual feelings. It was actually funny how neither one of them thought the other one was interested. Over coffee and Booth's slice of pie, he asked her the question he had been trying to get her alone to ask all week, "Hey Bones-I was wondering would you like to go out with me on Sunday? Maybe the zoo?"

Brennan sprayed her coffee all over the table and Booth and started to cough, he got up quickly and started tapping her back, "Sunday?" she choked, "Sunday? Out with you?" finally getting under control, she had started to wipe her mouth and clean up the table, "Um…well, uh-I have plans on Sunday, I'm sorry" she said wondering what he meant _'out with him?' like a date_?

"Oh" he said, sitting back down and wiping his shirt off, "I understand." _Of course she would have plans Seeley,_ he thought, _she's got a life of her own-why would she want to spend the afternoon at the zoo with you? _"Booth-I'm sorry about your shirt, I don't know what happened" she said, handing him another napkin. "That's okay Bones, I don't mind being covered in coffee" he smiled at her.

Bones started gathering her things and told him she needed to get home, she had some work to do, and would he mind? Telling her he didn't mind, he got up to pay the bill and watched as she walked outside. Watching her through the glass as he waited for his change, he saw her put her hand to her head and shake it, watching her mouth move he wasn't sure what she said, but she was sure upset about something. Way to go Seeley, way to ruin a good thing you idiot! He silently scolded himself; I can't believe you asked her like that, you know you can't push her. Walking outside, he said, "Your chariot awaits" and offered his arm to her, she looked up at him and put her arm in his and said, "I really am sorry about your shirt…and…I would have liked to have gone and done something with you on Sunday, I just…well…I have a date" so soft he barely heard the last word, Booths veins ran ice cold. A DATE?

"Oh, that's okay" he said, "I have Parker that afternoon anyways, so no big deal, we can go another time maybe, or something" he tried to man up and end the conversation lightly. Getting to the car he helped her in and then drove her back to the Lab to get her car. When they were saying goodbye she asked "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" He had to tell her that he was going to be in a training class all day on Friday and most of Saturday morning, so would have to pass. Maybe Saturday night they could get Thai and watch some hockey at the local rink? Unfortunately, she had plans with Angela. Standing there awkwardly knowing they should go, but not knowing how to walk away they stopped speaking and stood very close. _I've been here before_ he thought, the museum at the Anok exhibit, he reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and started to lean in, when she reached up and pecked him on the cheek and told him she'd had a nice time tonight and she was looking forward to when they weren't so busy and could hang out more. She turned to leave and gave him a little wave. When she had gotten in her car and was putting her things on the seat beside her he banged his head on his own SUV and said angrily to himself; _if tomorrow never comes Seeley, it will never come if you don't man up and just tell her_. Sighing out loud, he watched her start her car and drive away before getting into his own car and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the days flew by, Parker was so nervous he kept almost telling his mom and his dad who he was going out with. After seeing how upset he would get Rebecca stopped pressing for details, and left him alone. Although, she did tell him that when she dropped him off if she didn't feel comfortable with the girl or her chaperones or the situation, she wouldn't let him go.

Booth was also uncomfortable, part of him worrying about his son, thinking of his date, dwelling on Brennan's date and wondering what the hell was wrong with him that he just couldn't tell her how he felt. He spent most of Saturday afternoon at the shooting range and in the gym. He felt like there wasn't enough weight for him to lift and not enough targets to shoot. When he was drained of energy and was sweating buckets, he stopped and went to the locker room to shower and change. While he was in there, he heard a couple of guys talking about a woman that they had seen on the range that afternoon. Only half listening at first, he perked up and began to walk towards them when they began to describe Brennan

"I'm telling you man, that chick was HOT-she was working out with the self defense class and had these little shorts on. Her legs went on for miles, not to mention, the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and stacked? DAMN-she was making it hard for us to stand around if you know what I mean" the taller one said to his buddy.

"Is she a new recruit?" his buddy asked toweling off his hair, "Because we could always invite her to 'initiation' films if she is" they sniggered at that double meaning. "Nah-some scientist from the Jeffersonian, apparently she comes over now and again to get in some training and such, she's partnered with…um…damn, what's that guy's name, the one who taught the shooting course last month, ummm…"

Just then Booth spoke up and said, "Special Agent Seeley Booth?" to the two young recruits. Spinning around at the coldness in his voice, they both gulped and the tall one said, "Um yes, Agent Booth, she uh works with uh you…" Booth very carefully walked over to the two young men and looked them both in the eyes and said with a very steady and calm voice, "you both better forget you ever saw Dr. Brennan, erase every image of her from your pea sized brains, erase every word you have spoken today about her, in reference to her, every thought you may have had about her, because if you don't, I will make it my personal mission to make sure you two maggots are stationed in the outer ring of hell guarding the worst and most foul disgusting people you would ever even dream existed. You had better feel very, very lucky that I have decided to let the two of you even live to see tomorrow. DO NOT EVER SPEAK TO OR ABOUT EVER AGAIN-do I make myself perfectly clear?" The entire time he had been getting closer to them so that they were both pressed up against the lockers so tightly the doors were pressing designs into their butts and backs.

"Yes sir" they stammered, " understood Agent Booth" the two men grabbed their gear and ran out of the locker room like their lives depended on it.

Smiling to himself, Booth thought that was a good way to end the day. Plus, he knew of two agents that were really going to regret rookie hazing and training for the next couple of weeks if he had anything to do with it.

Waking up on Sunday, Booth got ready for church and met Rebecca and Parker in the parking lot. He was very impressed to see his little man looking very nicely put together for the day, normally, clean jeans and a nice shirt were as far as he was willing to go. Today, he had on navy slacks, a white shirt and navy blue tie. His curls, usually so untamable had been coaxed down and under control. His mom was self consciously smoothing his cowlick and kept adjusting his tie, "leave him alone Beck-he looks fine" Booth told her as they made their way to the pew.

After the services, Rebecca left Booth and Parker for a few minutes as she drove to the nearby flower shop to get the daisies that Parker wanted. Parker tugged at his tie and said, "Boy, I'm glad I don't have to wear this every day, like you do dad."

"You get used to them bud, plus girls dig 'em" giving his son a shoulder chuck, he reminded him one more time to be polite and to call him when he was ready to go home. "Okay dad, thanks!"

Rebecca and Parker waved as they drove to the zoo. Booth decided to go home and change his clothes to something more casual and comfortable. Especially since he was going to be camped out in the picnic area across from the zoo for the next three hours. I've been on worse stakeouts he thought, at least though, I usually had Bones for company. He had tried avoiding thinking of her today; knowing she was out on a date with another man just reminded him how much of an idiot he was.

Rebecca and Parker got to the zoo at about 11:55 and Rebecca drove by the entrance to find a place to park, "there she is" Parker said. Not able to look and drive at the same time, Rebecca pulled into the first spot she saw, barely getting the Durango into the compact spot. "Okay Parker, hold on" she said as they got out and he started to race across the parking lot.

When they got to the entrance there was a little dark haired girl standing by the entrance looking around, she was wearing a very pretty coral colored dress and holding a small straw purse. Well she is absolutely precious Rebecca thought, angling over towards the girl. "Mom-where are you going?" Parker asked, stopping Rebecca looked to where her son was heading. Oh My God-she thought to herself, this is just too funny. Standing by the ticket window Rebecca saw Dr. Temperance Brennan. Oh this is going to be so good, Rebecca couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi Dr. Brennan", Parker said shyly, "I got these for you" handing her the daisies as he moved closer to her.

"Oh Parker-they are beautiful, and my favorite flower too, thank you so much" Bones said, beaming at him. He looked so grown up and so much the spitting image of his father. Just then Rebecca walked up and said, "Parker-can I talk to Dr. Brennan for a moment, here why don't you go get the tickets?" she said.

"Hi Dr. Brennan," Rebecca said holding out her hand, "This is sure a surprise, Seeley and I both thought that he was going to start dating a woman a little closer to his own age", she smiled.

"Hi Rebecca, I know, I was surprised by his asking, and more than a little unsure of whether I should accept, but I was very flattered, I hope you don' t mind, and I'll be very careful with him." She said.

"Oh-I'm not worried about you two at all! I had a crush on our mailman when I was 9 years old and used to wait for him to bring the mail every day. I thought he gave me all the "occupant" mail on purpose, I didn't know everyone got it! I'm more interested to see how Seeley is going to handle his son going on a date with the woman he's in love with" she finished. Watching Bones' expression, she was surprised to see the woman's brow crinkle in confusion.

"In love with? No, Booth and I are just partners" she said.

"Oh-my mistake I guess", Rebecca said as Parker came back with their two tickets. "Well, you two have fun and make sure you call your dad when you're done Park, call me tonight too okay?" she said bending down to give him a hug, "have fun."

Turning to Bones, Rebecca said, "Have fun Dr. Brennan, and thank you for this"

"It's my pleasure," she replied, "Parker-shall we go in?" noticing the gates were open; she reached down and offered her hand. "Yes, please after you" he said in his best grown up voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You look very nice Parker" Bones told him as they walked through the entrance gates.

"You too Dr. Brennan" he said, looking up at her. He was so scared and excited, she was so pretty and he didn't want to mess up his first date. "I like that thing around your neck".

Smiling down to him Brennan thought it was funny, his dad had complimented that same necklace once before. "What shall we look at first?" she asked him.

"I would like to show you the baby alligators-I heard they were going to be in the big aquarium today, is that ok?" Parker replied.

"Yes-I'd like to see them first!" Brennan smiled and they were off to enjoy the day.

Booth pulled up outside the zoo about 20 minutes after Parker and Brennan had gone inside. Rebecca had called while he was getting dressed and told him that she had met Parker's date and had no problems at all. She thought that they looked very cute together. "What about her chaperone", Booth had asked.

"Oh-no problems there, I think they will have a good time, see you later Seeley." Rebecca had to get off the phone before she busted up laughing. What a shock that man is going to get she thought. Well, maybe it will be the shock he needs to get up off his $$ and finally do something about it. He's been moping after her for years and he deserves to be happy. Smiling wistfully, she drove home and thought about her son and how much he was like his dad.

Booth had decided to sit at a picnic table across from the zoo entrance so that he would be able to see Parker and his date exit after he called. Knowing he was in for a long wait, Booth began to drift into thoughts of him and Bones and Parker having dinner in the evenings, or going to football practice on Saturdays, like a normal family. He also thought of things he and Bones could do that didn't involve Parker. He thought of the dance in Washington, he had come so close to kissing her then, but it was way too early. He really liked her, but nowhere near what he felt for her now. Booth decided as long as we was going to be there for a while, he may as well bring up his most secret memory.

He'd been in a meeting early at the office on a Friday morning, and he had decided to go over to the lab, it was only 7am, but they had better coffee and he thought he'd wait until the squints got there and then they could all go to breakfast or something. He hated the 6am meetings that Hacker insisted on. Once he got there, he entered through the service entrance, swiping his access card and nodding to the late night guards. This wasn't the first time he'd come in this early. He had gone to the coffee machine and refilled his mug and was heading back downstairs when he'd seen a light come on, looking at his watch, he saw that it was only 7:10, the only person that would be here that early was Bones-so he thought he'd go say hello. Coming around the main part of the lab and heading towards her office, he stopped and stepped into a small alcove to catch his breath. He'd just seen her take a long shirt off and throw it on her couch and stretch. The way the lights were lit in her office he was able to see her entire silhouette and she was not wearing much. In fact, aside from the lacy black boy shorts she had on, she wasn't wearing anything. Booth couldn't help but stare. She was obviously just waking up and must have spent the night in the lab, she did that frequently. He'd just never known that she slept like she did. He felt himself begin to respond, his breath sped up, and his chest got tight. Not to mention it suddenly became very difficult to concentrate on much above his waist. She stood tall and ran her hands through her hair and then shook it out and rolled her shoulders. Booth could barely breathe. She was destroying every ounce of self control he possessed. Brennan went over to the darkest corner of her office and Booth moved over to the platform to keep watching her. Knowing what he was doing was so totally a violation of their trust and partnership, but unable to stop. She had her back to the lab and was putting on her bra; it was black just like the panties. She pulled her hair up and twisted into a clip on top of her hair and began to step into a pair of slacks. Pulling a shirt from a bag on the table she put it on and turned towards the front of her office, leaving the top unbuttoned as she walked over to her desk, Booth was able to see brief glimpses of her. She began buttoning the top from the bottom up and left the top button undone. Just as quick as it had all started, she turned on her lights and began to put away the blanket and pillow from the couch, as well as put away the long shirt she'd take off when Booth first walked up. He was afraid to breathe and move. After watching her for another minute or two, he decided that unless he wanted to embarrass himself to no end, he should probably leave right then and there.

That memory was hidden deep in his inner safe and he rarely brought it out. All he had wanted to do was interrupt her and touch her satiny skin, see if it tasted as sweet as he thought it would, and press her body close to his. He wanted to be the one to reverse her decision to get dressed and spend the day exploring every inch of the body he had barely glimpsed.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Booth rubbed his chin. I've got to get out more he thought. He sat at the table for another hour or so just watching the people coming and going, he watched one young couple in particular for a few minutes. The mom, obviously pregnant and the young son and father were holding hands walking up to the front of the zoo. He watched the dad hand her a flower he plucked off of one of the rose bushes planted out in front of the Zoo entrance and then dip her down and kiss her while the boy giggled. Scooping him up the man had kissed his son before settling him on his shoulders and reaching for his wifes hand. Booth was mesmerized, he wanted that. That very image right there. He imagined Brennan, swollen with his child and he and Parker sharing a moment like that. His phone rang and Booth was shaken out of his reverie.

"Dad?" Parker said.

"Yes Parker-It's dad" he said, smiling at his son's obvious question. "Are you ready bud?"

"Yeah-we had a lot of fun dad, but I think we're ready. Can you come get me? We'll wait outside for you okay?"

"Okay Parker, I'll be right there" Booth said, climbing off of the picnic table, he dusted off his butt and put his phone in his pocket. Just then, he saw his son step through the gates holding hands with a beautiful woman. A woman dressed in tight jeans, a blue blouse and wearing a short white jacket. Oh my god, he thought, that's Bones! Stepping to the side of the entrance, Parker led Bones over to the benches. He stopped when he saw his son stand on one of the benches and lean over and give Bones a kiss on the cheek. He then jumped down and sat down with his head bowed. Brennan knelt down in front of him and placed her finger under his chin, lifting it slightly, she spoke to him. Still too far away to hear what she said, Booth was touched when she reached out and hugged Parker to her, and kissed his cheek. Grabbing his hand, she sat down next to him and leaned on him a little.

Hurrying over to the entrance, Booth was shocked, what was Bones doing there? What happened to Parker and his date, and hell, her date for that matter?

"Parker?" Booth asked, "What's going on?"

"Dad" Parker jumped up and ran over to his dad, " was my date, we had a lot of fun, she liked the baby alligators and showed me the fossils, and did you know fossils are like rocks w/bones in them? She also liked the flowers and rode on the merry go round with me, and we got our picture taken with the elephants, wait I have it here, and we had ice cream and I used my napkin and I opened the door for her and thanked her too-and he pulled his dad down to his level and whispered, I kissed her too, and then she kissed me back!" his eyes were bright and he was talking a mile a minute.

"Wow-bud, it sounds like you had a very good time today, I am just a little surprised to see that Dr. Brennan is your date, I thought you were asking someone at school?"

"No-those girls are dumb. is pretty and smart. Why? Was I not supposed to ask her?" he asked his dad worriedly.

"No, Parker, no that's not it at all, he said thinking one of us should, "I was just surprised"

Bones walked over to the two and said hello to Booth. "Your son is a very pleasant companion and has excellent manners Seeley, you should be proud, that was one of the best dates I've ever been on and look, he got me a balloon, and daisies. Plus, we have our elephant picture and look at the bracelet" showing her wrist, there was a bracelet made entwined with purple stones and some sort of natural cord. "Oh yeah-I forgot about that," Parker said, "I won that on the shoot the firefly game-cool huh?"

Doing his best to hold his emotions in check Booth said, "Yeah, Parker that's cool, hey are you two hungry?" he asked.

"I am" Parker yelled, "and I'd like to change my shirt-this tie is really annoying."

Both Bones and Booth started to speak at the same time, "I could cook-we could go"

Stopping and looking at each other, Bones said, "I could make you both some macaroni and cheese at my place, if you would like?"

"What do you think Parker?" Booth asked, "Mac & Cheese at Bones'?"

"Yeah-that sounds good" Parker said to his dad. They all started to walk towards Booth's car and to both his and Brennan's surprise; Parker grabbed his dad's hand and Bones'. Booth risked a look at her and she was staring at the personal connection and there were slight tears starting to form in her eyes, she glanced at him and smiled slightly, Booth gave her his 100 watt smile and winked. He mouthed, thank you, to her and she smiled in full and mouthed back, you're welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another group of Parker stories…remember they have nothing to do with each other…MK**

The Parker Files Christmas Shopping

**Dear Santa,**

**my name is Parker Booth. i live with my mom most of the time but sometimes i live with my dad. His name is Seeley. Hes the bravest man in the world. He is in the FBI and used too be in the Army. This year i get to bee at my dads house fore Christmas Eve and Christmas Day! All i want fore Christmas this yeare is fore my dad to get a big surprize. He works realy hard and i want him too be happy. I wood like to have a new transformer too.**

**Thank you,**

**Parker Booth**

"Hey Bud", how's your letter to Santa going? Are you almost done? We may have time to drop it at the post office before we go shopping" Seeley walked down the hallway talking to his son.

"Yes dad I just finished it" Parker told him, putting it into the envelope. "Make sure you send it to the right address Dad, do you have it?" he asked anxiously.

"Pretty sure I do bud, your mom made sure I had it, and I asked Charlie from work to look it up for me too, I didn't want to take any chances." his dad told him, smiling.

"Okay dad, let's go shopping! I have my list, do you have yours?" Parker asked while he got his jacket on.

Seeley thought to himself, yeah I do bud-this year though, I would love to add another name to it. He thought of his partner and his secret crush. Too bad she's going to be in Peru again this Christmas.

Gathering up the letter and his jacket, Booth and his son left to go to the biggest mall in the DC area. There was a post office right outside the main entrance that had a mailbox set up just for the Santa letters. Parker made sure his was addressed and had even made his dad put on an extra stamp just in case. When it dropped into the slot Booth said, "Well that's it bud, there's no changing your mind, are you sure you asked for everything you wanted?" Parker looked up at him and said, "Yes, I'm sure, I just hope I get it!"

"Maybe you should tell me what you asked for, that way I will know not to get the same thing?" Booth said mentally slapping himself for not looking at the letter before they put it in the envelope. Usually Rebecca told him what the letter said so he was prepared. "No, if I tell you then I may not get it, it's kind of like birthday candle wishes dad, I'm not exactly sure of all the rules but I'm pretty sure you can't tell anyone" Trying hard to not to snicker at the earnest expression on Parker's face he agreed solemnly that he was probably right not to tell. They entered the mall and Seeley asked him if he knew what he wanted to get for everyone, and if he had his money. Parker pulled out five $20 bills and told him he had what he needed. Seeley asked to see his list just to make sure and smiled when he saw what Parker had written by everyone's name.

mommy cinnabar perfum

uncle jared halo game

pops slippers

daddy ########

dr bones ######

Booth asked why his name and Bone's had lines behind them, "Because I knew you would look at my list and I didn't want you to see what I was going to get you-Pops took me shopping for you already, and well, I have to talk to you about Dr. Bones' present" he mumbled. Knowing that his son wouldn't give anything up while in one of these moods he wisely didn't press, instead he asked, "Cinnabar Perfume for Mom Park? Is that the name of it?"

"I think so, I tried to ask her but she said it so fast that's what it sounded like, it's the same stuff she always wears. I know she likes it and it smells pretty."

"Do you think maybe it was Shalimar?" he asked remembering long ago when these things were his to know.

"Maybe-I think so, I don't know how to spell that", Parker said suddenly unsure, "is that what she likes Dad?"

"I'll tell you what, let's go to the perfume counter at Macy's, we'll ask to test it and see if it smells like Mom okay Park?" taking his sons' hand they started to work their way through the crowd. Once they got to Macy's Parker went over to the counter and waited patiently for the woman to see him, when time after time he was looked over for another customer, Seeley finally went over to stand next to his son. Like bee's to a flower there were no less than three sales girls immediately vying for his attention. "I'm sorry sir, we didn't see you standing there" the blonde in the bronze cashmere sweater said, leaning on the counter. "Is there something we...I can show you?" she asked, he eyes traveling over the well built and attractive man.

"I believe this young man here would like to smell a sample of perfume, right?" Looking down at Parker, he winked. "Yes please" Parker's impish little grin and dimples in full effect. "Oh yes-of course, I'm sorry-what would you like to smell honey?" she asked coming around the counter to bend down in front of Parker. While she knelt, she made sure dad had a nice view of what else was available if he was interested. Parker looked at her and said "I'd like to smell the cinna, I mean Shalimar please."

"We have that right here" she said getting up and going back to the other side of the counter to bend down and grab a small bottle. "My name is Kandi, with an I, what's yours?" she peeked up at Seeley and Parker. "My name is Parker, and this is my dad, Se-" "Booth" he interrupted his son and decided to have some fun with Kandi with an I. "We're out doing some shopping for family and friends." Kandi brought the perfume around and sprayed a little on her wrist, and brought it over to Parker to smell, "is this what you were looking for?" Parker smelled it and said "yes, that's what she smells like, right Dad?" he looked up at his dad as Kandi brought her wrist up for him to smell as well. Booth decided to indulge _his_ puckish side and reached up and grasped her hand, bringing her closer to his body and bending his head, he very gently inhaled the scent on her wrist, making it look like a caress he slowly slid his hand down her arm before he released it and smiled at her, slowly and seductively and then said, "That's the stuff kid"

Kandi was having a hard time getting her breathing under control, her tongue darted out briefly to lick her bottom lip before she was able to get under control and say, "Would you like me to wrap that? Who is it for? I could write that down on the card?" still looking at Booth like he was an exotic chocolate, she was abruptly all businesslike when he leaned on the counter and said, "It's for his mom". Kandi's face fell and she turned briskly to ring up the sale and wrap the package for Parker. Handing him the bag, she said, "Happy Holidays and thank you for shopping at Macys" all trace of flirting gone. "Thank you Kandi with an I" Parker said sincerely taking his package.

Seeley almost swallowed his tongue to avoid laughing at the expression on her face, aahhh Park, someday you'll enjoy this too he thought. Giving her a wink as they turned around, he looked down to his son and said, "So, Uncle Jared is next right?"

Parker told him yes and that he thought the video game store was by the jewelry store. So looking at a mall map, he and his dad turned to walk back to the complete other side of the mall until they saw the sign for the video store and heard the competing game systems blaring from the multiple test units located in the store. Parker asked his dad if he could play a game while they were there, and Booth told him to go ahead, he was going to go right next door and look at something. Bending down and telling Parker the litany of what to do's, who not to talk to and remember your dad has a great big gun, he hugged him and went to the little jewelry store next door.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Parker Files Christmas Shopping**

**Chapter 2 **

When they walked by Booth saw a tiny teardrop shaped diamond necklace on a fine white gold chain in the window. He wanted to see how much of his 401K he would need to liquidate to get it. He believed everything he wanted to say to Bones was in that necklace. Going into the store the sales clerk told him the price, which he actually thought was reasonable. Purchasing the tiny little necklace, he asked, "Jjust in case, is there a return policy?" seeing the look in his eyes, the older woman said, "Honey-she won't return it-and if she does want to, you come back and see me, bring your girl and we'll discuss it okay?" Booth smiled and thanked her and taking the small bag he went back next door to get his son. _If your girl does bring that back_ she thought to herself, _she would have to be pretty dumb, Lordy I wish young men looked like that when I was young_ she thought, shaking her head and going to help another lost young man that had walked in.

Parker had grown tired of the limitations of the test game and was waiting by the Halo counter for his dad when he came back, "What did you get dad?" he asked. "Just a little something for Bones, Parker, you got your game?"

Showing his dad the game he had they went over to the counter to get rung up. When the salesman told him how much it was, Parker carefully pulled his money out of his pocket and counted it out. The salesmen was impatiently waiting as he worked it out on the counter, the line was getting longer behind him. Sensing the man's impatience with his 8 year old son, Booth pulled his jacket back to reveal the shoulder holster and gun it held. Immediately the eye rolling and loud sighs stopped and the man adopted a much healthier attitude. Booth loved that little trick, he only used it when his son or Dr. Brennan was involved, but it always worked. Getting his change, Parker and his dad left the store and went to find the JCP so they could get his pops some slippers.

Although there was still less than a week until Christmas, the mall wasn't as packed as Seeley had expected it to be, so he was in a pretty good mood. He and Parker debated back and forth about which slippers Hank would like, he was leaning for the navy blue corduroy ones with the hard sole, and Parker wanted the soft soled ones with the fishing poles on them. Realizing it was his son's present and not his, he relented and let him get the fishing ones. He had also decided to purchase him a light jacket to wear around the retirement home. It made him sad to think that the man that had protected him for all those years and was his main source of right and wrong and how to be a man was getting so frail. Shaking the thought away, Seeley looked at his son and said, "That does it kid, your list is all done right?"

Parker looked at his list and said, "Almost, I have to get Dr. Bones something now-umm Dad?" he asked quietly.

"What is it Park?" Booth asked wondering why he was so quiet all of a sudden. He took his son's hand and led him to one of the benches strategically placed throughout the mall, "What's a matter?"

"Dad-did you get my present already?" Parker asked, still not looking his dad in the face.

"Not yet Parker, why?" Seeley asked him. "Well, instead could you maybe just give me the cash for it?" Parker asked him.

"WHAT?" Seeley asked incredulously, "Why would I do that-don't you want a present to open?"

"I only have $7.36 left of my own money, and I know that isn't enough to get Dr. Bones the present that I wanted to get her" he said.

"Parker-it's not the cost of the gift, it's the thought behind the gift itself that means the most, you don't have to spend all of your money on one gift" Seeley set his bags down and kneeled in front of his son. "What is it that you wanted to get her? Maybe we can find a less expensive substitute?" he said realizing his son was upset.

Reaching into his pocket Parker pulled out a dog eared and very creased advertising circular. Carefully he spread it open and pointed out to his dad the item he wanted to get. It was a tiny teardrop shaped diamond necklace on a fine white gold chain, exactly like the one Booth had just purchased. Swallowing hard he said to his son, "That's a very nice present Parker, but don't you think that maybe it's a little too much to get her?"

Parker looked at his dad with un-shed tears in his eyes and said very stubbornly, "Dr. Bones doesn't have anyone to buy her stuff like that, I asked her and she said jewelry was bought by people who love you like a boyfriend or girlfriend or husband or wife and she didn't have anyone like that. I love her and want to get her something that she will love back. Maybe she won't be sad if I do" he finished, his voice strong.

Wondering what he had done to have such an awesome son, Booth agreed with Parker, and told him to get his things. Marching back into the same jewelry store, Booth sought out the older sales clerk that had assisted him before. Briefly explaining the situation to her while Parker looked at the necklaces, she agreed to refund him the necklace and he would pick up the difference when his son purchased it. Coming over to see if she could help Parker find what he was looking for, he showed her the picture and she said, "Well, little man, someone just brought that very same necklace back to the store this morning, and it is already wrapped and waiting for someone to take it home and love it. Is this for your mom?" She asked. Motioning for her to come closer, Parker cupped his hand around her ear and whispered, "It's for the girl that my dad and I like, I want her to like us back."

"Sweetheart, this ought to do the trick," she smiled and walked over to the counter with him. Parker gave her all the money he had in his pocket and asked her how much was left. The clerk said, "It looks as though that is exactly what it costs, young man-we're having a sale today and you scored big time" she winked at Seeley and gave Parker the bag. "WHAT?" Seeley mouthed. She waved her hand at him in a dismissive manner and said, "You're only young once-and if it were me, I'd make sure this young lady knows exactly how you feel" nodding at the boy and Seeley she continued, "Too often we wait to make our move, and the moment passes, don't let your moment pass Son."

Seeley told her thank you and asked Parker if he could go sit by the fish tank in the store and count the fish while he made a purchase of his own. Seeley and the clerk walked over to another display and after a brief search, he found exactly what he wanted, asking her to wrap it up, he paid for it and began to leave. "Good choice Son, good choice and remember what I said before, if it doesn't do the trick, you bring her back here to talk to me okay?" Booth smiled and he and Parker left the store.

Heading home Parker and Booth talked about what they were going to do for the next couple of days, Christmas was 4 days away and they were going to make some cookies like Parker and Rebecca usually did, visit pops for a while and then Booth was going to teach him how to make prime rib for Christmas dinner, ala Seeley Booth.

The days flew by and all too soon it was Christmas Eve. Saying his prayers and getting ready for bed, Parkers body was humming with excitement. He loved waiting up to hear the reindeer's hooves and the sleigh on the roof. Every year he tried to stay awake just a little later, but so far he'd missed his visit. Booth kissed his son good night and told him to sleep well and went into the living room to watch a little TV before he fell asleep himself. It was about 9 o'clock and TNT was running the classic, 'It's a Wonderful life' for the 100th time it seemed this season, realizing there was nothing else on, Booth settled in to watch James Stewart realize just how great he had it. Sipping on a beer and with the warmth of the room, Booth grew drowsy and was starting to go under deeper when he heard a tentative knock on the door, then slightly harder. Hoping it wasn't anything bad and not wanting Parker to wake, he hurried down the hall. Opening the door, he was surprised to see her; Dr. Temperance Brennan, his Bones was standing there with her suitcase and covered in snow.

She looked like she had just run from the airport to his house in a blizzard. He ushered her in as she said, "I'm sorry Booth, I didn't know where else to go, or what else to do, I had to come home early and Angela is in Texas, Max is with Russ and Amy and the girls and I didn't want to go home alone, and..." she stopped long enough to take off her coat and push her wet hair back from her face, "I'm sorry to crash your Christmas Eve, I know you have Parker" she looked around to see if he was still up.

Booth finally stammered out, "It's okay Bones, I don't mind, you look frozen though, let me get you some coffee, or tea maybe?" he went past her to the kitchen and started to get her something to take the chill off. "Go change out of those clothes into something warmer" he told her pointing her to his room.

Booth getting the water on to boil while she changed, all of a sudden realized that she had said she had to come back early, turning around when he heard her in the doorway he saw that she had changed into his favorite Flyers sweatshirt and her hair was back in a pony tail. She was wearing black leggings that hugged her legs like a second skin and grey wool socks. He swallowed hard and looked at her, he asked, "What did you mean you had to come home early?"

Brennan walked over to him and took the cup of tea from his hand and pressed herself up against his chest. She whispered, "Tell me you don't want me to kiss you and I won't" and then she was kissing him. When the height difference became an issue, Booth just picked her up and put her on the counter. The windows rattled at a particularly hard gust of wind swept against them as she parted her knees to allow him to get as close to her as he could. She wrapped her legs around him. Booth reached up and pulled the scrunchy from her hair and ran his fingers through the drying tangles. "Are you okay?" he asked raggedly as his fingers found the bottom edge of the too large sweatshirt and where it met the top of the leggings. "Okay?" she said in a daze, "okay?", not waiting to hear if she was or not, Booth ran his hands up her back and realized that she wasn't wearing a bra, exhaling a curse, he pulled her closer continuing to assault her mouth both tough and tender at the same time. Brennan scooted to the edge of the counter where the bulge in his pants pressed up against her as if they were made for each other.

Bringing his hand out of her hair, he rested his palm on her thigh and began to slowly caress her leg. Moving back slightly he rested his forehead on hers and said, "this is not the place to do this, I don't even know what we are doing, all I know is I can't stop" he looked her in the eyes, "I don't want to stop." Brennan watched his whiskey brown eyes turn to molten chocolate and she said, her voice unsteady, "I don't want you to stop either Seeley Booth, I never want you to stop." and she pulled his head back down to hers where she could tease and taste his mouth. Turning to his neck, she trailed kisses to the top of his t-shirt, all the while pressing up against his evident arousal and eliciting little gasps from him each time. Grabbing her up, he carried her into his bedroom.

Later after they were both sated and were laying quietly in each other's arms, he asked her why she had come home from Peru. She told him about the conversation she had had with Parker about jewelry and loving someone enough to buy it and she said she realized right then and there that she loved that little boy and his father more than she could ever fathom. She said that she had tried to push away the feelings and thought that flying to Peru would do it. When she got there, they were all she saw, so she came home immediately and had a cab bring her straight to his house. She didn't want to waste any more time trying to pretend she wasn't in love with him.

When she was done talking, Booth asked if he could get up for a second and kissing her on the nose he went to the Christmas tree in the living room and turned it on. He put out all of Parker's Santa gifts and came back to the bedroom with a small silver box. He climbed back into bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand, "Bren-wake up hon" having flown to Peru and back on nonstop flights, she was exhausted, not to mention what they had been doing for the past three hours. Although he hated to wake her, he had to, "Bones, baby wake up" she slowly opened her eyes and they were full of love for him. Catching his breath, he whispered, "Bones, it's Christmas, see it's 12:25 in the morning, I want you to open this" and he handed her the small box. With trembling hands she unwrapped the fine silk ribbon and slid out the velvet box. She brought her hand to her mouth and looking at him said, "I don't think I can Booth." Seeley took the box from her and opened it himself, inside was a tear drop shaped diamond, set in white gold, the band was white and yellow gold and entwined with a Celtic ribbon. Taking the ring out of the box, he put it on her finger and asked, "Will you be my partner in life Bones?"

"Yes-Yes I will" she said, tears spilling down her cheeks. She hugged him and then kissed his lips. All too soon passion took over and they began to explore each other in ways that had been taboo until tonight.

After a brief sleep, Seeley woke up to "DAD! SANTA CAME!!! DAD!" realizing he didn't have time to get to the door before Parker came through, he quickly checked to make sure Brennan was covered up he jumped up, glad he'd put his boxers on after the last interlude. "He did?" he said to Parker, meeting him at the door, "let's go see what he brought you!"

The two Booth boys went out to under the tree and Parker was busy marveling over the presents that were there to open when he heard Brennan say, "Parker-Merry Christmas." Looking over his shoulder, Parker ran to her and launched himself into her arms. "What are you doing here Dr. Bones? Did you spend the night? Did you see Santa come?" he was so excited to see her, the presents were momentarily forgotten.

"Yes Parker, I spent the night, and I'm not sure, but I think I saw Santa...at least I saw somebody grant a wish last night" she finished looking at Booth and winking. The three of them sat down to open the presents, she'd even brought over a couple of things she'd meant to mail before she left. There were no more presents under the tree and Bones and Booth were curled on the couch drinking coffee when Parker suddenly went to his room and came back with his hands behind his back.

"Dr. Bones?" he asked shyly.

"Yes Parker?" She said, putting her coffee down and motioning him over.

"I have something for you" he pulled the silver box out and handed it to her. Looking quizzically at Booth, she took the box and said, "this is for me?"

"Yes-open it!" all shyness gone and back to the 8 year old boy he was. Brennan unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal the diamond necklace, "Oh Parker", she breathed, "it's beautiful, thank you, it's so beautiful" she hugged him close and asked him to help put it on. Watching his son and his love interact, Booth offered to work the delicate clasp for him. Settling the chain down the diamond rested as the base of her throat and Parker said, "Hey look, it matches your ring!" looking down, she and Booth both noticed him looking at it intently. "Um, yeah, you're right, it does," she said. Not sure if they were telling him or not, Parker continued, "This was the best Christmas ever; I got everything I asked for, even from Santa!"

"You did?" Booth asked, thinking he had been pretty lucky to get that right.

"Yes, I asked Santa to make you happy and you are now that Dr. Bones is here. And I guess you're gonna get married now huh? Will I get a little brother or sister?" he chattered on.

"WHAT?" Both adults said at the same time, "How did you know we were going to get married?" Brennan asked him, pulling him into her lap and leaning against Booth. "Because you have a diamond ring, and it matches the necklace and the advertisement said, 'if you want her to say yes, ask her with diamonds'. I wanted you to love me and my dad like we love you and you liked the necklace and you're wearing the ring, so that must mean you do!" he finished, proud that he had worked it out himself.

"Parker-you are an amazing kid" his dad told him, hugging him tight, "and thank you" he whispered in his ear, "make sure you tell Santa thank you tonight in your prayers too"

"Oh I will dad" he promised, "I'll thank him everyday"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Parker Files Be My Date?**

**Chapter 1**

*Monday AM*

"Booth" he said into the phone.

"Seeley-it's Temperance, how are you?"

"Fine-Temperance…why are you calling me on my desk phone and why are you so formal?"

"Well, I have a question to ask you, and I thought I try your office first because you would be somewhat isolated and if I were to call on your cell phone you would feel obligated to answer it and you could be in public which would then make this conversation somewhat more difficult and I'd really like it to be an easy discussion therefore I tried your desk first hoping that you would be there" she never took a breath in answering.

"Wow-have you discovered another meth lab and accidently inhaled? I believe that was the last time you spoke that quickly and made even less sense than you normally do" he said, "What's up Bones?"

"Do you have Parker this weekend?"

"Yes-why?"

"Do you have plans with Parker?"

"Not currently-although there is a Flyers game this weekend-why?"

"Does he have a suit?"

"Yes, he wears it to church-again, I find myself asking why?"

Bones took a deep breath and plunged ahead, "My friend Bianca is getting married on Saturday and the young boy that was to be her ring bearer has the chicken pox, and can't be in the wedding, which consequently means that his mom can't be a bridesmaid either, so since I was apparently the next friend in line should some sort of catastrophic event come up, I'm now a bridesmaid and there is some cosmic rule that states in order to have a wedding of epic proportions you must have a ring bearer and since I know of no other young boys that have suits, I thought maybe Parker would be available and he and I could attend and would thereby save the day for Bianca's wedding, which seems to be silly as I really don't believe in the antiquated ritual of promising yourself to someone when monogamy is just not rational in an evolving society"

Chuckling softly, Booth leaned back in his chair and put one arm over his eyes. Just thinking about how hard this must be for her was almost enough for him to just say yes, but even Booth had a puckish side, so he decided to let her sweat a little.

"I don't know, I don't know this Bianca person, I don't believe you've ever really talked about her, I mean I thought Cam and Angela were your only two girlfriends, and Parker wouldn't know anyone there, so he could get bored, which makes him somewhat of a pain in the ass. Are you sure you can handle a bored 8 year old?" He was going to relent; he just wanted her to sweat it a little.

"I'm pretty sure that I can handle Parker, we've spent time together in the past and I find him he is a very polite and charming young man. As far as Bianca is concerned, she goes to the same karate class that Amy and I do, and I don't speak of her that often because she isn't part of our working relationship whereas Cam and Angela are. So, would he be able to attend? Amy's daughters Emma and Hayley will be there, they are the flower girls, so he'll know them, and me and Amy, and Russ will be there although I don't think he's ever met Russ." She was nervous; borrowing a son was a lot different than borrowing a sweatshirt or something.

Booth knew that when she got that clipped tone in her voice there was no joking with her, so he decided to appease the situation, "Yes, he can go as long as he wants to, I won't make him go just so you understand"

"Of course, only if he wants to, when would you be able to ask him? Oh, and the colors are…hold on I have them here…they are…."her voice trailed off as she rifled through some papers. "Here they are, oh that's hideous, they're peach and ivory. I can get him a peach colored tie, what color is his suit?"

"His suit is navy with a red tie and white shirt" he started to tell her he could get his own son a black suit when she interrupted him, "Oh-well, I can get him a suit too, I have to go to the bridal shop and get fitted for my dress as well, so it won't be a problem." She had no idea how demanding she sounded when all she was trying to do was be efficient.

"Bones-you don't have to do that, I can get him a suit and tie" he said when she jumped in again, "Booth-if he wants to do this it will be doing me a huge favor and I want to. Please?"

Relenting, Booth said, "Okay Bones, I'll call you tonight, email me the particulars okay? Oh-may I ask who you are attending with?"

"Apparently my escorts name is Beau. He's Bianca's fiancé's cousin. He is flying in from…Australia. She told me that I would like him, he's a doctor of Archeology, so I'm sure we will have plenty to talk about."

Booth felt his gut clench, of course she would want to be there with another doctor, and an Australian to boot just made it worse. "Well that sounds nice Temperance, I'll call you tonight" he told her and ended the call.

Sitting at her desk she was surprised he was so curt at the end of the call, but it was a rather large request. She just hoped that Parker would be interested in going and as much as she didn't really enjoy going to these kinds of events, she didn't think Angela and Jack were going to need her again anytime soon, so she was kind of excited, even as a fill in.

MONDAY PM

"Brennan" she said distractedly trying to find the mascara wand that rolled under the counter.

"Dr. Bones?"

"Parker?"

"Yep-My dad said you had a question to ask me?" he told her, his dad sitting across from him in their living room, encouraging him to go on.

"Oh, okay, yes, I was wondering would you like to accompany me to a wedding on Saturday? Hayley and Emma will be there, as will Amy and my brother Russ. You would also not only be my escort, but the ring bearer. Would you be interested?" she wasn't sure why he was asking her, she would have thought that Booth would have outlined her request to him.

"Well, I don't know…what if I mess it up?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'll be a bridesmaid, so I can help you and I'll be with you the whole time. Since I wouldn't know anyone there but the bride, my nieces and Amy & Russ, you and I can spend the time at the reception together and when it is appropriate, we can sneak out and go get ice cream?" she thought that he may need a little more persuasion, and although she didn't have a lot of experience with children, ice cream always worked.

"Okay-that sounds good, hold on; my dad has to talk to you"

"Bones?"

"Booth?"

"When are you getting your dress?"

"Tomorrow after work, can I pick Parker up from school and then you can pick him and the suit up when you come over for dinner?"

"Sure-I'll let Rebecca and the nanny know, and I'll call the school, same time for dinner?"

They had a standing Tuesday night 'date' for lack of a better word, they opened a bottle of wine, made Macaroni and Cheese and discussed their current case if they had one, or re-hashed old ones. Sometimes, they would play board games or watch movies. It was comfortable and they both looked forward to those evenings.

"Yes-I think that would be acceptable, tell Parker thank you, he's really saving my brisket"

"Bacon Bones, he's saving your bacon" he told her trying not to laugh at her.

"Yes, that-tell him thank you!"

Saying their goodbyes, she went back to searching for the mascara and he and Parker turned on ESPN. "So Parker, you'll need to be on your best behavior for this wedding, you understand that right?"

Without looking away from the TV Parker responded, "Dad, Dr. Bones and I have had dates before, I think I'll be okay, and I was a ring bearer for Aunt Monica, so I know what I'm doing…I only hope that I don't have to dance with Emma. She always wants to pinch my cheeks. I like Hayley a lot better"

Booth smiled and ruffled Parkers' hair, "Well, ask Dr. Bones to dance, that may keep Emma away and you'll be the envy of all the rest of the men there."

"Dad" Parker turned to him, "Why aren't you going?"

"Because I wasn't invited Parker, this isn't a mutual friend of ours, and Bones will be escorted down the aisle by the bride's cousin, besides, weddings aren't really my thing, aside from the funky chicken and the coconut cake I'm not really into them" he tried to make it sound like he wasn't hurt that she didn't invite him to go too, but why would she really? They were work partners, nothing more. He was sure that she didn't think of him before sleep, the way he did her every night.

Accepting that as a good enough answer Parker turned back to the TV.

Tuesday came and the day flew by. Before she knew it, Brennan was almost late getting out of the lab to pick up Parker. Pulling into the pickup zone at his school, she waved and rolled down her window, "Parker! I'm sorry I'm late, let's go!" saying goodbye to his friends, Parker came over to the car and hopped in. "Are we going to get my monkey suit?" he asked happily as she pulled away from the curb.

"Your monkey suit?" Brennan asked him in a puzzled tone.

"My suit, dad calls them monkey suits, I'm not sure why though" he explained to her.

"Oh well, then yes, we are going to get your suit and my dress, I'm sorry for the poor color choice, I wouldn't have picked peach and ivory."

"What color would you have picked if it was your wedding?" he asked her seriously.

"I'm not sure, I really don't believe in the whole idea of staying with one person for the rest of your life, people change, people's tastes change there is no way to predict that you will still be compatible with someone a year from now or 10 years or more. So, I don't think that I would be the right person to ask that question, Parker. What about you? What would you pick?"

Parker thought about it for a minute or so and then said, "I think that I would choose green, I like that color the best." He paused for a second and then said, "Do you think that maybe if you met someone really nice that you would marry them?" He was curious about her answer, he'd never heard of any girl that didn't want to get married.

Since Brennan had no compunctions about being completely honest regardless of a person's age, she answered, "I don't think that how nice someone is would be the best reason to base a lifetime of commitment on. I would have to take into consideration, sexual compatibility, intellectual stimulation, health and lifestyle, not to mention physical attractiveness as well as career choice. I think I would be remiss if I didn't check out family history as well. All of these things combined would make the decision to choose a lifelong mate both rational and practical."

"If you found someone that had all of those things and they were nice, would you marry them?" he persisted.

"I would be more inclined to think about it if I were able to ascertain that those attributes were sufficiently covered."

"Then what color would you choose?" he asked her again.

Laughing at his childlike innocence and persistence, she said, "Probably green too, I like that color as well"

The two of them entered the bridal shop and luckily for Brennan there was only one other woman there, after the case where she and Booth had had to go into a bridal store, she was deathly afraid of them. She just didn't understand the seriousness of choosing a dress to wear one time. Speaking to the lady at the counter, she asked for the Bliss/Reynolds account and told her that she would need to get a suit and tie as well. The woman pulled the file and went to get the dress that had been returned by the other woman that had been the original bridesmaid. It was a scoop necked floor length gown in peach with a long, flowing ivory wrap designed to wrap around her shoulders and drape down her back. The dress really was pretty although impractical in her opinion. When she tried it on, the woman mentioned that she would need to lengthen the skirt somewhat as Brennan was slightly taller than the other woman and would have to take in the waist and let out the bust. She told her it would be ready on Friday, and gave her a color swatch so that she could get appropriate shoes. Turning to Parker the woman said, "Your son is adorable, what perfect curls!"

"Thank you, but he's not my son" she told the woman.

Very quietly Parker said, "Yet"


	11. Chapter 11

**The Parker Files Be My Date? **

**CHAPTER 2**

The woman smiled at the two of them, wisely determining to stay out of that particular conversation. She got the previously returned suit out and helped Parker get into it. It was a dark charcoal gray with very subtle ivory pinstripes. The vest was ivory with a peach tie. The back of the vest was also peach. All in all it was a nice looking suit; Brennan was just not thrilled with the colors. The jacket and vest fit perfectly, but the slacks needed to be lengthened somewhat. While Parker stood in the shirt and jeans, Brennan got out of the dress and into her own clothes. She sat down to observe the now more busy shop. She really enjoyed watching people to see what it was that made them act the way they did.

"Dr. Bones?" Parker asked from behind the curtain.

"Yes Parker, do you need something?"

"How do I look?" he asked, coming out from behind the curtain. He was wearing the slacks along with the button down shirt and vest. His tie was loose around the collar. She took a deep breath; he looked so much like his dad that she was unprepared for the rush of emotion. The vest, the rakish unbuttoned shirt and loose tie, the twinkle in his eye and the little grin that twitched his lips.

"Parker, I think you are definitely the most handsome man in this room" she told him earnestly.

Parker ran over and gave her a hug, "Thank Dr. Bones! This is going to be fun, I can't wait!"

Brennan told him to get into his own clothes and she would stop and get them milkshakes on their way home, she even told him she would get one for his dad. Driving home Parker kept up a running conversation of his adventures at school, his friends and what his summer plans were. He asked if she would be going camping with them again this year, and she told him that she thought she might be able to join them. Parker reminded her of the time that she had come up to the mountains last summer and they had ended up huddled in the tent because of the rain storm, and then the roof leaked so they all slept in the SUV. Laughing they both commented on how uncomfortable his dad was while the two of them were quite snug in the back of the truck. Pulling into the parking lot Brennan saw that Booth's car was already there, she assumed he was upstairs already. They'd both had keys to each other's places for years, it was simply easier if something needed to be picked up or dropped off on a case.

Parker and Brennan headed upstairs; both of them had caught a case of the giggles while reminiscing about the hastily aborted camping trip and how Booth had complained about a sore back for a week afterwards, Brennan kept trying to explain the positioning of his body in the front seat and that just made Parker giggle more.

Leaning up against her door trying to catch her breath, Brennan realized it had been a long time since she laughed that hard, ruffling his curls, she said, "Parker, you're a great kid, you know that?"

Booth was standing on the other side of the door, he'd heard them laughing down the hall and he wanted to be in on the joke too, hearing her say that to his son made his heart swell, he opened the door and said, "What are you two laughing at? Care to share?"

The two of them looked at each other and burst into giggles again and shook their heads. Parker put his fist up and Brennan gave him a fist bump back. If Booth hadn't seen it with his own eyes he'd never have believed it. That was a first for the two of them as far as he knew. "Okay, if you don't want to share, I guess I'll be the odd man out this time" he indulged them both with a smile, "Did you get your suit Park?"

"Yeah, Dr. Bones said I was the handsomest man in the store too, I looked good Dad. The colors really are ugly though" he stopped as Bones moved into the kitchen to put the milkshakes into the freezer, and when she was gone, he continued, "Dr. Bones was so beautiful Dad; she was the prettiest person I've ever seen. There was this other lady there in a white dress and she told the store girl that she wanted to look as good as Dr. Bones did! Isn't that cool?" he was so excited to share that little secret with his dad.

"Really Parker? Wow, that's something, it's not often a bride wants to look as pretty as a bridesmaid, this sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun for you two. Come on; let's go help Bones make dinner okay?" He was happy for his son for both being able to spend time with Bones, but also because he really seemed to be interested in attending this wedding.

The two Booth boys headed into the kitchen to help her make dinner, and she put them right to work. Parker was in charge of stirring the cheese into the noodles, Booth was in charge of setting the table, choosing the wine and Brennan made the salad. The three of them were pretty comfortable in her kitchen and had often made dinner together. They were really enjoying themselves when Parker asked Bones if his dad would be able to come to the wedding on Saturday.

"Well, Parker, I'd like your dad to be able to attend, but I'm not sure that would be possible--"

Booth interrupted, "That's okay Parker, I'm going to go golfing anyway, and I've already got a t-time, Charlie need a 4th so he asked me to join them today while at work. I'll be just fine-you two will have fun at the wedding and then maybe we can all do something afterwards? The park?" he knew that Bones was uncomfortable discussing why she and Booth weren't more socially active, she liked the partnership as it was, and although he wanted more, she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Oh well, that'll be okay I guess" he said still trying to figure out a way to get the two of them together. He was bound and determined to have Bones as his step mom no matter what it took. He'd been wishing for this since he was 5 years old. In his mind his dad needed to be happy, Dr. Bones made him happy and he already loved her, so he just needed to convince his dad that he did too.

After dinner the three of them played Uno and after Parker soundly beat them each once, Booth decided that it was time for them to head home, Bones walked them to the door and as she walked past the table where her purse was, she accidently bumped it and the bag's contents spilled all over the floor. The three of them started to pick up the things that had fallen out and Booth picked up the swatch of fabric, letting it slide through his finger, it felt like liquid. He stifled a groan at the thought of that fabric caressing her body, heat flooded his body and pooled in his boxers. Getting uncomfortable, he put the little slip of fabric on the table and said, "You're right, that color is awful, come on Parker let's go" he hustled him out and started down the hall, Brennan was somewhat surprised by the abruptness in which he left. She was standing in the doorway when he turned, trotted back and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks for dinner Bones, see you tomorrow"

Parker pumped his arm in the air and said, "YESSS"


	12. Chapter 12

**The Parker Files Be My Date?**

**CHAPTER 3**

All too soon the rest of the week passed and it was Saturday morning. Parker and Booth had gotten up early to get him ready for the wedding. His dad attempted to tame the infamous curls, but after two showers to remove the gel they both decided to let his hair just dry naturally. They ate breakfast and Booth reminded him to be polite, to make sure he listened to Bones and to generally be on his best behavior. Parker listened to his dad with that practiced ear that all kids have, nodded in the right places and told him that he would. They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Booth went to answer it.

He hadn't time to change out of his sleep pants and strappy tank top, his hair was tousled and he had the shadow of a beard. Opening the door he almost had to pick his jaw up off the floor. Moving to the side so she could come in, he was enveloped in her scent, Delicious by DKNY-she rarely wore it, in fact he'd only smelled it one other time on her and that was when he accompanied her to a museum function. His eyes were drawn to her graceful neck and shoulders, completely exposed. She was wearing a tiny teardrop diamond pendant and matching earrings and her hair was swept up into a French twist. Booth felt himself harden at the sight of the dress clinging to her hips.

"WOW Bones, you look…WOW" he stumbled over his words, "You look amazing" he finished.

"Dr. Bones, you are so pretty!" Parker chimed in.

"And you Parker, you're quite handsome"

Booth was still standing in the open doorway, just too stunned to speak.

"Parker, are you ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yes-let's get the show on the road" he told her, putting out his arm to escort him as his dad had shown him to do. Bones grabbed his arm and turned to go, when she did, Booth noticed the slit on the skirt of the dress went from the floor to just below her butt. Seeing the high, silver strappy shoes he had to pick up a magazine quickly to stop Little Booth from checking out the dress as well. She smiled at Booth and told him she'd call him when they were done and then they could decide where to go from there.

Booth watched the woman he loved walk down the hallway with his son on his arm and could only imagine what she was going to do to all the men at the wedding, both single and not. He had to figure out a way to get to that wedding, that was all there was to it. Going inside, he threw the magazine down and spoke out loud, "You couldn't just stay out of the way until they left huh? Geez…" Cleaning up the kitchen proved to be an impossible task as he was just not having any luck getting rid of the Boy Scout tent in his pants and the image of her twitching her butt down the hall. He was pretty sure that she was wearing next to nothing under that dress because he saw no panty line and that dress left little to the imagination. Deciding a cold shower was definitely in order he headed into his bathroom. An hour later he emerged from the bathroom, freezing but no less interested in crashing a wedding. He had made a decision while in the shower, so towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping he headed to his laptop. He keyed in "tuxedo rental" and found a shop close to the Hoover.

Standing up LB was still standing at attention, _dammit_ he thought, _stand down soldier! If all goes well you're going to need to be well rested anyway_. Shaking his head at the mental breakdown that was soon to happen, he ran to get dressed. After putting his best cologne on, and his favorite socks and boxers he got dressed in grungy jeans and a t-shirt. Heading out, he called Marc at the office, "Marc, hey, you remember when I helped you propose to Alana?"

"Booth?" he said, "Yeah, I remember, why?"

"I'm calling in a solid you owe me, track the GPS in Dr. Brennan's phone and send me the address that she stops at, okay?"

"Is she okay, do I need to alert dispatch?" Marc asked in concern.

"No, nothing like that, I'm going to crash a wedding" he said as he was trying to merge into traffic.

"Dr. Brennan's getting married?" Marc asked incredulously thinking that someone was going to be bitterly disappointed in the office pool.

"No Marc, not her wedding, a friend of hers from, listen-just get me the address okay?" he hung up and threw the phone down on the seat. Heading straight to the tuxedo shop he got there just as they were closing for the day, "Oh please, I gotta get a tux, please tell me you have something?" he asked the girl that was locking the door.

"I'm sorry sir, we're closed" she said, without looking up.

Booth turned on the charm and leaned up against the window by the door, "Please miss? I have to tell someone I love them…please?" She looked up and up at the most incredibly handsome man she'd ever seen in real life. He was tall, built and had the sexiest mouth. Sighing and swallowing she said, "Well, there might be something in there, come on"

They entered the store and she turned the sign to read closed as she locked the door. She put her things down and turned on the lights, heading to the rental rack, she asked, "Do you have to have a specific color?"

"No, in fact, just a shirt, tux jacket and black slacks will be fine; I've got a tie of my own that will work"

"Will you need cufflinks?" she asked thumbing through the jackets and trying to see what was available to go out that day.

He thought about the ones that he had. Bones had had them made for him, they had little silver hockey sticks on them, and he loved them. "No, got that covered too"

"Okay-what size jacket are you?" she asked mentally undressing him.

He told her that and his pants size and she was seriously considering taking a cell phone picture of this guy, no one that she worked with was going to believe it when she told them. She looked through a rack and then found 2 jackets in his size, one was baby blue and he immediately nixed that one, the other was black, and cowboy cut. "I'm sorry this is all I have in the rentals, I can see if we have anything in the tailored section, but those are usually pre-paid," she wanted to offer him anything he wanted just to see how he looked in a tux, but had to restrain herself.

He cocked his head and looked at the jacket, it was shorter than a traditional tux jacket, and didn't have the tails most cowboy cut jackets had, what the hell he thought, "let's give it a try, you have a shirt?"

She pulled out a crisp white shirt from a box and handed it over, and then tried not to swallow her tongue as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and started to put it on. Seeing her reaction he said, "I'm sorry, I'm pressed for time, and I'm sure you see shirtless guys all the time?"

"Um…yeah…um all the time…" she told him, silently praying she'd get to see him pant less too.

Once he had the shirt on and buttoned, he pulled the jacket on and it hugged his shoulders and arms like it was made for him. Stretching his arms up and out to make sure the arm length was good, he told her "So far so good, now, about those pants?"

She stood there for a moment quietly staring until he waved his hand in front of her face and said, "Hellooo...pants?"

Shaking her head, she turned to the pants rack and wondered if the pants that went with that jacket would be his size. She pulled them out and miraculously they _were_ the right size. Not traditional slacks, they were actually more like black jeans, although not exactly denim. She handed them over and he said he'd duck behind the changing counter. She told him that wouldn't be necessary, but he told her he thought it would be better for both of them. That made her blush and him mentally bitch slapped himself for taking advantage of her like this.

Hearing the rasp of the zipper, she licked her bottom lip and tried to count to ten. _This is ridiculous_ she thought; _you've had hockey players, football players, and local celebrities in here, why is this guy pushing all of your buttons?_ Sighing she waited for him to come out from behind the curtain and when he did, her head just about exploded.

He looked like he had just walked off the cover of rodeo weekly or something, tall, muscular in a rented tux that appeared to be custom made for him, in an impeccable cowboy cut style this man was gorgeous.

"Well…um, what do you think?" She asked checking him out from his green striped socks all the way to his collar.

"I think I'm glad that I have boots, this is a little more country than I usually go for, but it fits, what do you think?" he asked, pleased with her reaction.

"I think she'll say yes" unless she is completely stupid she finished to herself.

"Great, I'll take it"

"Wait, what kind of tie do you have?" she asked.

"It's green with a dinosaur on it, why?"

She rolled her eyes and went to a display case, pulling out a deep forest green almost black tie she handed it over, "try this one first."

He started to put it on, but wasn't good at tying the bow tie, Bones or Angela usually did that for him. The girl indicated that he needed to spin around and she stood on a step stool and tied it for him. She almost passed out from his cologne and his nearness. Ushering him to the mirror she stood slightly behind him, admiring how the tighter cut of the pants accentuated the positive and really made him look good both coming and going.

"If you're sure?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure" she told him going to the cash register; she rang him up and quoted him the price for the rental.

He added an additional $25 and told her that he really appreciated it, she was so surprised that all she could say was, "thank you, good luck"

He winked and took his other clothes and headed out. Then, he made an about face and came back in, "Do you have a card?" he asked.

"A card?" she came back puzzled.

"Yeah, like a business card?"

"Oh, sure, yes, here" she dug one out of the drawer and handed it to him.

"Are you Alana?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am"

He smiled his best smile and said, "Great, I have a single, younger brother" and left her standing there with her mouth open.

Laughing to himself, he headed to the mall for one last item, before he pulled a Vince Vaughn and crashed a wedding.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Parker Files Be My Date?**

**Chapter 4**

Booth entered the mall and headed towards the jewelry store, on the way he passed a Corral West. He kept going and then slowed down and turned back to enter the store, as he walked in the two women stumbled over themselves to keep him in their sights. Following him to the rear of the store, they kept glancing at each other and him. Neither one of them had any regard for the cash registers, or the potential customers that may be up there. They were both more enamored of the real life Marlboro Man in a tux that had just waltzed into their store.

Booth went all the way to the back of the store to the cowboy hats hanging on the back wall. Looking them over slowly, he asked the young man back behind the counter if he would hand him the black George Strait Breakaway, the young man asked his hat size and went and got one from the back.

Trying it on, Booth studied his reflection and heard a collective sigh from the three women salesclerks that had gathered in the back. Turning towards them, he put his thumbs in the belt loops of his slacks and said, "So, you approve?"

When all three of them nodded, Booth turned to the young man and asked him to shape the crease a bit, taking the hat and the box he headed up front to pay for it and putting it on his head, he turned to the ladies that had followed him and said, "I hope she likes it as much as y'all did" in an affected southern drawl. They all just nodded and watched him turn and walk away.

Turning to look at each other, the original clerk said, "Just when you think you've seen it all…you see that" they agreed and then went back to work, each of them hoping someday to meet a cowboy just like that one.

Booth smiled and continued on to the jewelry store, he was really having fun with this. Normally he wouldn't have gone this far to continue a theme, but just seeing what it was doing to the women he encountered, there was no way he could give it up now. Of course, as hyper rational as Brennan was, she would probably laugh and question his sanity, but it was still worth it in his opinion.

He entered the jewelry store and as was his luck today, the women sales clerks all flocked to him. He was studying the display cases while they watched him like a hawk when an older woman came up and said, "Okay Cowboy, what's it gonna be?" looking up at her, he recognized a smirk when he saw one and tipping the hat he said, "Well Ma'am, these are some right purty rings ya got here."

"Honey, I've been married for 40 years, so let's just cut to the chase, what did you have in mind?" Booth had the good sense to blush and winking at her he pointed to the ring that had caught his eye and asked to see it out of the case. When she handed it to him, he felt a rush of emotion holding it in his palm, "seeing as you're dressed for a wedding, and you're looking at rings, can I assume you're a groom without a bride?" she asked as he checked the ring over thoroughly.

"I'm on my way to remedy that right now" he told her handing her the ring back and asking her to ring it up.

"Good luck Cowboy" she told him with a smile and a wink of her own.

Smiling and thanking her, he took his small bag and headed out of the store, just as he started to walk out, he turned to the ladies clustered together and tipped the hat at them and smiled his most charming smile. He enjoyed a mental giggle as they all practically melted into each other.

Once he got back to his truck he saw that Marc had sent over the GPS location of Dr. Brennan's phone and he keyed them into his own GPS and took off.

*********

Meanwhile…

When Bones and Parker arrived at the church, she introduced him to Bianca and her fiancé, and was introduced to Dr. Beau Arlington in turn. He was a charming man, tall, blonde and with bright green eyes. Although the twinkle in his eye wasn't the same as Booth's, she was immediately attracted to him. Introducing him to Parker, he asked, "Is this your son?"

Parker said, "Yes" and she gasped in surprise, "Parker! That's not true" turning to Beau she continued, "I'm sorry, no, he's not my son, this is my partners' son."

"Aahhh" he said, nodding.

"Parker, look there's Emma and Hayley, why don't you go say hello" Bones pointed them out to him and waved hello to Amy and Russ.

Scrunching up his nose in distaste, but knowing when not to push the issue, Parker went over to say hello.

Beau said, "When I was told there was going to be a change in my dance card, I never expected to see someone as lovely as you, I'm sure Bianca is going to be hateful jealous, you're easily the most beautiful woman in the room"

Bones blushed slightly and said, "Well thank you, although I will agree that I do have pleasing bone structure, I believe the day belongs, metaphorically speaking that is, to Bianca, but thank you."

Just then the wedding coordinator started gathering everyone up and putting them into place. Parker came over and was having a bit of an anxiety attack; he had gotten nervous all of a sudden.

"Dr. Bones, what if I mess it up? I don't think I can do this" he told her, his eyes wide. Bending down as much as she was capable without falling out of the dress she told him, "Parker I think you will be perfect, just walk to the end of the aisle, and you'll do fine. I'll be up there and I'll be waiting for you, so don't be scared okay?" she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Standing up she felt someone's eyes on her and turned to see that Dr. Arlington had witnessed the entire exchange. Wishing she had worn something beside the champagne colored thong, like a suit of armor maybe, she turned towards him fully and smiled.

The wedding went off without a hitch, the service perfect, Parker was wonderful. He really was quite a charmer and all the ladies just thought he was the cutest thing they had ever seen. He hammed it up in the pictures, even taking a couple of shots with Hayley and Emma. When it came time to photograph the bridesmaids, the photographer took individuals as well as group shots and then asked if Amy and Tempe wanted pictures with their children. Weary of correcting the impressions of strangers, she agreed to a photo of her and Parker. While the photographer fiddled with the settings on his camera, she and Parker were relaxed waiting for him to tell them to pose. What they didn't know is that he was taking candid shots of them, while she casually stroked his curls and he gazed at her with open adoration. Finally, the photographer asked for the posed shot and they both looked straight at the camera and said, "Happy" when he asked.

The coordinator told them all after the photo's that they would be heading downstairs to the reception area immediately and the order they needed to be in for the receiving line. Amy's daughters and Russ had gone ahead, and Tempe asked if Parker could join them after introducing him to her brother, she told him she'd be in to get him in a minute.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Parker Files Be My Date?**

**CHAPTER 5**

Once the receiving line was over and everyone was seated at their tables, the toasts began and circled throughout the room. Parker had asked to be seated with Bones, but seeing that Hayley and Emma and the rest of the kids were at one table, she told him he would have to sit there. She bribed him with a rescue should Emma want to dance with him and he accepted that. When it came her turn to toast, Bones remembered something that Booth had used at Marc and Alana's wedding.

"_There are 4 things you must never do: lie, steal, cheat, or drink.  
But if you must lie, lie in the arms of the one you love.  
If you must steal, steal away from bad company.  
If you must cheat, cheat death.  
And if you must drink, drink in the moments that take your breath away"_

Everyone applauded and she sat down, Beau clinked her glass and said, "That was lovely, it's Irish isn't it?" she shrugged and said, "I'm not sure, my partner used it once at another wedding and I always thought it had an honest sound to it."

"You and your partner must be very close, you attend weddings together, you chaperone his son" he stopped and raised an eyebrow to encourage her to fill in the blanks.

"Well, he's more than my partner, he's my friend, and he's that voice in my head that makes me think about things less rationally and more emotionally. I'm glad that I have him" she said simply, but she was thinking of whiskey brown eyes, and his sleep tousled hair from this morning. Beau nodded and they turned to talking about Anthropology and Archeology and he told her about some digs in Australia. They were having a great time talking and laughing and Parker was getting more and more agitated by the second. He didn't like how closely they were sitting and was trying to think of a way to get her attention without getting in trouble when the DJ announced the first dance was to begin. Bianca and her new husband went to the dance floor as their song started to play. When it was over, the DJ encouraged everyone to dance as well. Seizing the opportunity, Parker ran up to Dr. Bones to ask her to dance when Dr. Arlington beat him to it. She accepted Beau's request and told Parker that the very next dance was his.

A slow song was playing and they danced gracefully across the floor, and like Booth thought, most of the men there were wishing they were going home with her or at least dancing with her. Bones didn't know it, but her dance card was going to be very full. Even Russ commented on it to Amy, "I don't know how she stays single; half the men in here would file for divorce today if she even looked at them"

Amy laughed and said, "She loves someone else, so she doesn't even realize they are all looking at her." Twirling his wife across the floor, he said, "Who does Tempe love?" Russ and Temperance were trying to re-connect but it was a slow process, she'd actually become closer to Amy since they attended the same karate class together.

"Isn't it obvious? She loves Booth" Amy told him, "Anyone can see it."

"I didn't see it." he said.

"Well, anyone that's really looking can see it."She told him with a smile as they drifted off the floor. He asked Emma to dance and nodded his head at Parker to ask Hayley. Parker and Hayley walked out to the floor and all the older women ooohed and aaaahhed at the two of them. Parker was actually a pretty good dancer for an 8 year old. His mom insisted on lessons and his Dad encouraged him as well. He had told him once that one of the many secrets to a girl's heart was the ability to dance.

When that song ended, a faster tempo song started and Parker came over and asked if it was his turn, unfortunately so did half of the wedding party and a couple of the guests. Bones had promised Parker however and said, "I'm sorry gentlemen, my date would like this dance" grinning and laughing good naturedly, they headed over to the bar and back to their own dates or tables, to wait their turn. Doing an improvised lindy Bones and Parker were the hit of the dance floor. She was having a great time and he loved that she was all his. As they were dancing and the crowd was watching, Booth entered through the back of the reception hall and stood half hidden in the doorway. He edged along the side of the tables until he could see the dance floor. There were a few couples out there, and when they moved a bit he could see his Bones and his son dancing. His eyes burned with desire for her and he was starting to head over there, when he decided to play it cool. He walked over to the bar and ordered a scotch, neat. Taking his drink, he walked over to where Russ and Amy and the girls had sat down. Sitting down next to them, Russ was going to ask who he was when Booth tipped the hat up a bit and winked. Smiling and choking on his beer, Russ said, "BOOTH?"

"Yep, what do you think?" he said winking at Amy and the girls.

"I think you look ridiculous" Russ told him. Amy on the other hand was checking to see if her mouth was closed, "I think he looks good" she said matter of factly. Booth chuckled and asked them who was who and to give him the layout. They pointed out their friends, the wedding party, Dr. Arlington and a couple of other people and he made a mental list of all of them. The next song sped up considerably and Parker and Bones went over to get a drink from their table for him and a drink from the bar for her. Watching her, Booth was so tempted to just go steal her away, but he wanted to do this right and not ruin anything. Enlisting Russ's help, he went over and congratulated the bride and groom and predictably she was stunned by the handsome cowboy. Russ introduced him as a friend that had come in for the weekend, he apologized for him crashing and she assured him that it was fine, just fine.

Booth asked her to dance if it was okay with her husband and although it was a little unexpected, he told him it was fine. Escorting the bride to the floor, they danced the floor like pros. Booth had been dancing for years, and he was able to make even the most graceless of partners comfortable. The dance floor filled as the women all wanted to see who this handsome cowboy was. Bones on the other hand, was oblivious as was Parker. He had found a way to annoy Emma and amuse Hayley at the same time and was happy being an 8 year old boy. After dancing with the bride and a number of the women there, all the while trying to stay out of the eyesight of his intended target, Booth headed back to the bar for another bout of liquid courage.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Parker Files Be My Date?**

**CHAPTER 6**

The cake was cut and the bride and groom shared their slices and then they began the ritual of the garter belt. Brennan watched it all in fascination, she thought observing different rituals was very important, and although she disagreed with marriage in general, she could see where it certainly made people happy to celebrate as a group. The DJ was still spinning songs for the people who still wanted to dance while the bridal party was busy with their games. Parker came over and asked Bones if she would like to dance again, and standing up she told him she would love to. He escorted her to the floor and they were caught up in the music. Booth had been quietly lurking around the edges of the party, trying to stay out the eye sight of one Dr. Brennan.

He really enjoyed observing her and how she interacted socially. The song changed and Dr. Arlington came over to interrupt her and Parker's dance, looking mutinous, Parker started to tell him no, when she knelt down and whispered something in his ear which made him smile broadly, he whispered something back and she laughed and hugged him. At which point she and the doctor began dancing. "What was that about?" He asked smiling down at her. He'd been trying to get to her most of the afternoon; he thought it might be fun for her to come back to his hotel room and stay a day or so longer in the city. He wondered if she could get rid of the kid for awhile.

"Oh, I just told him that we'd go get ice cream afterwards, and that I was only going to stay for one or maybe two more dances anyway."

"Well, that's disappointing, I was interested in seeing you a little longer, perhaps we can have dinner?"

"Thank you Beau, I really appreciate the offer, but I've got dinner plans already, my partner and I promised Parker we'd spend time with him, and since he helped Bianca out of her bind, as did I, it wouldn't be right to renege on that." Brennan was so not interested in spending the night with this man, she'd actually told Parker that his breath was bad and she wasn't interested in dancing with him anymore after this. Just then, the song changed to a very slow ballad that she was very familiar with. Faltering slightly, she was annoyed when Beau pulled her in close and began to sway to the song. This was her and Booth's song and she didn't feel comfortable dancing with this man.

Booth had been watching all of this from the sideline for long enough, as soon as the music started for their song, he began to weave his way through the tables towards her. He tapped Dr. Arlington on the shoulder and when he turned, he said, "I believe it's my turn with Dr. Brennan."

Hearing his familiar deep and throaty voice, Bones dropped Beau's hand and stepped to the side, "Booth" she smiled and he took her into his arms.

"I told you-you'll never dance this song with anyone but me Bones" he whispered his mouth close to her ear. His warm breath tickled her neck and made her blood boil in a way it had never done in his presence before. "What are you doing here Booth?" she asked. Neither of them noticed that most of the guests had turned to watch them dance, the man in the black cowboy hat and the beautiful woman were barely moving as the music swirled around them. Parker hi fived Hayley and sat to watch his dad and his Bones.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind" he told her, "This morning you left and my heart ached until I got here, I have to tell you something Bones" the music had wound down and the DJ knew enough to keep the magic going, so put on another slow love song.

Stepping out of his embrace slightly, she said, "What do you have to tell me Booth?"

The lights were dimmed and the candle light from the tables was all that was illuminating the room when Booth stopped dancing took off his hat and knelt in front of her. Turning down the music somewhat, the DJ recognized what was going on, even if the rest of the guests weren't quite picking up on it yet. As if they had all received a subliminal signal, the rest of the dancers stopped and everyone in the room turned to watch what was happening on the dance floor. Completely oblivious of the audience, Booth held Bone's hand and nodded to Parker who came over to hold her other hand; Bones wasn't sure what was going on, until he started to speak. "I never thought I'd have to crash a wedding to do this, and I never thought I'd own a cowboy hat, but I did think that one day I'd ask someone to be my bride and my wife. I knew it was going to be you years ago, I just never had the courage to act on it, and when I saw you this morning, and I saw how beautiful you are, even in that hideous color, all I could think of was that I was letting too much time go by and I decided that I was going to do this today no matter what. Temperance Brennan, will you marry us?" he finished, handing her the ring.

Looking into the faces of her Booth boys, the two most important men in her life, her vision blurred slightly with tears, she squeezed both of their hands and simply said, "Yes."

"ALRIGHT!" Parker said giving thumbs up to his soon to be Uncle Russ and Aunt Amy. Booth stood and hugged Bones tight as the guests all applauded. "I love you Bones" he told her, "I've waited a long time to say that out loud."

"I love you too Bones," Parker said, as she knelt to hug him close. The DJ put the music back on and they moved off the floor, hand in hand. Bianca came over with tears in her eyes and said, "I'm so happy for you, and you're right these colors are awful, but I didn't pick them" nodding her head at her husband, "I wanted green."

The three of them laughed and saying thank you and good bye they left, to go to the park, to start their lives together and to plan the perfect, green wedding of their own.


	16. Chapter 16

**NEW STORY NEW STORY NEW STORY**

**The Parker Files She's mine too...**

**CHAPTER 1 **

Booth heard the phone ringing but just let it go...he'd picked up Parker and his two friends from Rebecca's house last night for a sleep over and they'd been up all night, whispering, giggling, playing games, as young kids will do when they are together. Having finally threatened to stuff them in separate closets at around 2:30, they finally went to sleep. Booth reasoned still mostly asleep, whoever was calling would leave a message.

"DAD?" Parker whispered, "Dad-the phone is for you"

Seeley groaned and threw his arm over his eyes and with his other hand reached out for the phone.

"BOOTH" he barked into the phone.

"Uh yes, Mr. Booth, this is um, Dr. Reynolds from Sacred Heart Hospital, you've been listed as an emergency contact for ...." Booth heard the rustle of papers, "for Miss Temperance Brennan" the Dr. stopped speaking. All the air rushed out of Booths lungs and he was wide awake instantly, "What happened to Bones? I mean Dr. Brennan?" he asked the man.

"Sir, there's been a car accident, she's in surgery now, but I would ask that you come in as soon as you can. Please ask for me at the emergency desk, I'll be here until 9." As the doctor disconnected the phone, Booth was stunned. He just sat on the edge of the bed, he knew he should get up, drop the kids off and go to her; he just couldn't make his body respond. The clock read 5:29, what the hell was she doing out so early?

Parker came in and said, "Dad, who was it?" he'd never seen his dad so confused, "it was the hospital bud, Bones is there, get your friends up, we have to go"

"Daddy? Is Dr. Bones going to be okay?" Parker rarely called him daddy anymore; Booth looked over at his son and saw his own worry reflected back, "come here Park" he gestured to him. Parker came over and he enveloped him in a hug, "we'll pray for her to be okay? Dr. Bones is really strong and she we'll be just fine-just fine" he told his son...


	17. Chapter 17

**The Parker Files She's mine too…**

**CHAPTER 2**

Booth helped the boys gather up their things and headed over to Rebecca's house. He'd called her on the way and asked her to meet him outside; she asked if he was going to take Parker. "No-why would I do that? He doesn't need to be there" he replied.

"I think he does need to be, Seeley. He loves her as much as you do, he talks about her all the time." She told him.

"Rebecca, she's my partner, I don't love her and I need to know what is going on before Parker comes to see her, can't you understand that?" Booth was upset and knew that arguing with his ex in front of the boys was the worst thing he could do, but he was focused on Brennan.

"Fine. I'll meet you out front." And she hung up. When they got there, he roused the boys out of their doze and helped to unload them and their things, kissing Parker he said, "I love you bud, I'll call you later"

Heading to the hospital Booth had a running litany of questions going through his mind, why was she out so early? What happened that she needed surgery? How much time could he take off from work to be with her? Rolling through the entrance to the hospital he was half tempted to park in the police parking, lights flashing, but decided to go to the parking garage to be on the safe side. He ran into the emergency room and waited impatiently for the lone clerk to finish up with the lady in front of him. His body was thrumming with emotion as he was looking around for someone, anyone else to ask for Dr. Reynolds to be paged; when the admissions clerk motioned him forward. Without looking at him, she asked, "Date of Birth?" Riding his last nerve he slid his FBI badge in front of her face forcing her to look up. Dangerously calm he asked her to page Dr. Reynolds for him. "Yes, yes Sir, Agent sir, just a moment please" she placed a call to the switchboard and asked them to page Dr. Reynolds to the emergency ward immediately.

Dr Reynolds was a tall, dark haired man, younger than Booth thought he would be. He found the agent leaning against the wall and asked him to follow him to his office. Booth asked if he could see Dr. Brennan yet. "Mr. Booth," Dr. Reynolds started, "It's Agent Booth, I work for the FBI."

"Oh-my apologies Agent Booth, I assumed Miss Brennan was a personal friend, is there someone else we should call?" He stopped outside his office and gestured that Booth should sit down.

"Um no, she's my partner, and my friend, well, no I'm the right person to call-we're pretty close" he said, sitting down. Dr. Reynolds raised his eyebrow, and took his seat behind his desk.

"Well, I'll get to the point then, she is going to recover, it's just going to be a long road, she had surgery to repair a laceration on her liver, and she has a collapsed lung, some bumps and bruises, a broken clavicle and a couple of minor scalp lacerations from the glass. I have the police report here, although I'm sure you can probably get more details yourself" he said looking up at the agent, "here's the police report". Handing it over, Booth got up to meet him halfway, "What else is going on Doctor?" he asked. Dr. Reynolds sat back and said, "We've put her into a medical induced coma - like state to facilitate healing for the next couple of days, she lost a lot of blood before they could get her out of the car, I warn you those photo's are graphic. She will fully recover, but right now she will not be cognizant of visitors and we'd like to limit them if we can. Now, I know of Dr. Brennan by reputation only, I would assume though from the amount of media requests the hospital has already received on her condition that she may be inundated with visitors, and we are going to limit them to one at a time, and only from an approved list. Since you are her contact, we'd like you to write that list please."

Booth sat back and opened the folder. The first picture he saw was her silver-blue car roughly crushed to half its former size. The entire driver's side was mangled and it appeared as though every window in the car shattered on impact. The next photos were of the damage the Jaws of Life did peeling the roof back like a can of sardines to extract her. Skipping over the pictures, Booth looked to the report. What he read made his blood boil and he was suddenly incensed. Holding the file with one hand and the chair arm with the other, his hand was shaking. He looked up at the doctor and asked, "Can I see her first?"

Seeing the pain that the agent was in Dr. Reynolds said, "Of course, Agent Booth, come with me" following the man all Seeley could picture were brilliant blue eyes and the mangled car. When they reached the ICU ward, her room was at the end of the hall, dimly lit and tucked behind the nurses' station to ensure maximum privacy. Dr. Reynolds introduced Booth to the nurses on shift and explained he would be providing a list of approved visitors for the rest of the staff to be aware of. Given her slight celebrity status she was to be kept as isolated from the rest of the ward and even staff as they could manage.

Booth went in and was struck by how frail she looked, how small she seemed in the middle of the elevated bed. Her face and arms were a mass of bruises and abrasions, parts of her scalp although not bandaged had obviously been stitched up. He saw that she was on an assisted breathing machine and had tubes and leads seemingly everywhere. His eyes filled with tears and his breath stopped in his chest. Wiping his cheeks, he walked over to her and put the file down on the chair next to her. He reached over and gently took her hand in his. His breath hitched in and out and his vision was swimming, voice cracking he whispered, "Hi Bones, its Booth. I don't know if you can hear me honey, but I'm here-I'm here". Seeley spent the next 4 hours sitting next to her, not leaving for longer than to get another cup of coffee or to stretch his legs. He'd given his list to the nurse currently on duty; it included Angela, Jack, Max, and Russ, Cam, Sweets, and himself. He didn't think that her publisher needed to bother her now, nor did anyone else from the Jeffersonian. He wanted just her closest friends & family to be able to see her.

Booth got a voicemail from Rebecca later in the day and he stepped outside to return her call. She'd called to see how Dr. Brennan was, how he was and to find out what she could tell Parker. Booth gave her a brief outline, told her that he had to work on Monday and would figure out how to get Parker for their Wednesday night dinner, he also told her that he was going to take some time off of work. Rebecca listened to him, and understood what he was trying to do but she decided that it was time someone took control of his emotions.

"Seeley-you've told me and everyone else that she is just your partner, would you take off from work if it was Charlie? Would you reschedule your time with your son if it was Cullen? No-you wouldn't, you would be there as much as you could, but you would not sacrifice your time with Parker, nor would you give up time at work. You and I both know that she is more than a partner to you, but until you are ready to admit that to her, to yourself and to everyone else, you need to be rational about this. Go to work. You can't do anything for her. See her when you are off, ask the nurses to call if there is any change, let her friends see her and have them call too. There is no reason for you to behave the way you are if she is just your partner." Rebecca finished.

Listening to her, Booth realized he'd been fooling no one, all this time he thought he'd hidden his feelings for her from everyone, and in reality the only person he was hiding them from was himself. Deciding that she was right, he told her that he would be there to get Parker on Wednesday after all, and he would also not request the time off from work, instead, he would assist if he could with the crime that had been committed prior to her accident...


	18. Chapter 18

**The Parker Files She's mine too**

**Chapter 3**

Booth went back to Brennan's room and sat down next to her again, reaching for her hand, he started to speak, "Bones-honey, I'm going to be here as often as I can; I'll be coming in whenever I have free time. I know you can hear me, but may not know what is going on, I want you to know that no matter whether I am here or not, I'm always thinking of you and I'll be here as soon as I can when you wake up. I love you Bones, I'm sorry I never told you that before, but I do, and when you wake up and things are more clear I'm going to tell you that every day of your life if you'll let me." He stood up and kissed her forehead, then rested his against hers for a moment. He then left to go get some dinner and try to sleep, after all, life goes on and he had to work in the morning.

As he left, the nurses speculated about the handsome agent and the damaged Dr. Were they personally connected? Was he the cause of the accident?

When Booth got home he heated up some turkey chili and ate it straight from the pan, topping it off with one of Bones' African beers he went to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. When his body forced him to lie down and his eyes were too tired to stay open, he finally drifted into a fitful sleep. He woke up randomly through the night and the next morning it seemed like he hadn't slept in weeks.

At the Hoover, Booth filled Hacker in on what was going on and that he was planning to spend as much time as he could in her hospital room, Hacker told him that unless something specific to him came up; he was to do what he needed to do. Booth called Cam and told her what was going on, and she volunteered to make a schedule so that Brennan would have someone there at all times. She expressed her condolences and asked if he had called Angela yet. Booth sighed, "No, not yet, I was hoping you could call her?"

"Sorry big man, it'll be better coming from you"

"You're right, Cam, thanks and I'll talk to you soon" Booth told her and disconnected with her and immediately dialed Angela. "Ange-hey its Booth, I wanted to let you know what was going on with Bones" and he told her everything that he knew. Predictably she was upset and wanted to head over there immediately. He told her that Max was on his way over to sit with her. Ruffled but understanding she said she would get with Cam and see when she could go over there. They weren't that busy at the lab, so she told him that most of them would be popping by throughout the days as they could.

Booth worked through the morning and went over at lunch. When he walked in the room was still dark, the curtains drawn over the window. He asked the nurse if he could crack the curtains a little to let in some natural light. When he did the sun highlighted some of the bruising on her face, but also showed that there was a little color in her face today that wasn't there last evening. Sitting next to her, Booth went over the little extra bit he was able to get from the police report. The local cops weren't being as forthcoming as he expected they would. It was a local issue and not federal, so even though he pulled some strings, he wasn't able to get much more than the hospital had already given him. He was able to get an idea of what happened; apparently two young men had gotten very drunk and stole an F250 from the local rail yard and gone joy-riding. They'd gone through the intersection at over 80 mph and had been treated at the scene for minor abrasions and then taken to the jail. At this time, only one of them was still in, the son of a local business man had been bonded out. Apparently daddy had some influential friends of his own.

Determined that these men were going to pay for this one way or the other and lost in thought, Booth didn't realize that he'd been there staring into space for over an hour when the nurse came in to check her vitals. "Agent Booth, why don't you go for now, she'll be fine, it looks like there is another visitor out here to see her and she can only have one at a time." Booth realized she was right and went out to see who was here. To his surprise rather than Angela, it was actually Jack. Smiling at him and nodding towards her, he left to go back to his office. He didn't want to talk to anyone really; he felt it was better if he just stayed on the edge for now.

The rest of the day passed slowly, Booth worked on some cold cases, as did the rest of the squints. Angela spent most of the evening with Brennan, filing her nails, polishing her toenails, and just trying to make herself feel a little better about her best friend. She talked to her about recent art galleries she'd been to, some techniques she was working on, mindless chatter mostly. At one point she did ask, "Bren- I hope you had a good reason for being out so early, and when you wake up, I'm going to kill you for it!" feeling overwhelmed, Angela left about 10pm and went home.

Tuesday, Booth stopped by the hospital on his way to work and brought her in some daisies, her color had improved even more and she looked better already. He knew they still wouldn't begin to wean her off the medication until tomorrow, but even after the one full day since surgery even he could see she was improving. He also noticed her pink toes and reached to cover her feet. Deciding maybe her feet would be cold; he took off his own shoes and put his red and white striped socks on her feet. He knew she already had quite a few of his socks, but these ones had always made her smile. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew that it would only make things at work worse, so he kissed her on the forehead and headed to work.

Charlie had asked how she was doing when he got there, and he had talked to the other agents for a couple of minutes before heading to his office, throughout the day there were agents popping in at various times to ask about his partner, and just generally making sure he was ok. Parker had called him every couple of hours as well to see how she was doing. When Booth realized his son was calling from school, he told him he would call and talk to him that evening.

There was a lot of paperwork for him to plow through, some old cases to sign off on, and although he kept his eye on the clock as much as he could, he'd worked through lunch and it was well into early afternoon when he thought he could take a break and go spend an hour or so with her. He picked up a sandwich and took it with him; he also stopped by her house and got her throw blanket from the couch and a couple of her favorite books. He started to read to her, and although he was quickly lost on the subject matter, he stuck with the story, thinking that she may like to hear something besides the soft squeak of nursing shoes and the machines in her room. When the light began to dim, he realized that evening had come again. He needed to go and take care of some things, but told her he'd be back on Wednesday so they could take her off the meds.

When he got home, he called Parker and even though Parker cried and demanded that he take him to see her, Booth still would not relent. He tried to make Parker understand that he wasn't old enough to understand what was going on, and that she needed to rest right now. "DAD-I need to talk to her, please?" Parkers voice was rough with tears and it broke Booth's heart to tell him, "No Parker, I'm sorry, when she is awake and is better than I will take you to see her, but right now it's just not possible, I know you care for her a lot bud, but right now is not a good time." Booth wasn't even sure if it was how she looked or her condition that was making him deny his son, he just didn't know. Eventually Parker wound down and handed the phone to his mom. Rebecca tried to get Booth to see reason as well, but he wasn't thinking rationally, he was just thinking that he needed to protect her and only he could do that. Rebecca and Booth ended the strained call and he fell asleep on the couch, thinking of his son's tears and how he hated to be the one to make him cry.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Parker Files She's mine too…**

**Chapter 4**

The next day Booth made the mistake of going to work first, and Hacker told him he would be necessary in an interrogation and then the follow up. As much as Booth protested that he couldn't today, Hacker told him that he needed his best agent to assist with this, and that he would just have to accept it. Booth called the hospital and told them to call him and let him know when the meds were stopped, then called Cam and asked her to stop in and check on Bones for him, he'd tried Angela, but her phone was busy and all he got was her voicemail.

That morning Rebecca had dropped Parker off at school and as soon as she was out of eyesight, Parker took matters into his own hands. He walked off of the school campus and went straight to the little library around the corner from the school yard. When he got in there, he went to the information desk and asked the young lady sitting there if he could use her phone. "Sure honey, who can I dial for you?" she asked him.

"The Jeffersonian please" he told her. Raising her eyebrow, but dialing she handed the phone to him when it began to ring, "Jeffersonian institute, how may I direct your call?" a voice came on the line, "to the lab please?" Parker asked.

"Medico-Legal Lab this is Alana, how may I help you?" when the transfer was complete.

"This is Parker Booth, may I speak with Angela please?" he asked, hoping that Angela would be at work already. "Sure one moment please" Alana put him on hold and dialed Angela's extension.

"Parker?" Angela asked, concerned that he was calling her in the early morning.

"Angela?" he said, "Angela I need your help please"

"Park-are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Angela I need to see Dr. Bones. My dad won't take me and I NEED to see her, I need to tell her something, it's a secret and…well, I was hoping that you could take me. Would you please?" Parker's voice seemed small but determined. "If you won't take me, I'll go by myself" he told her.

"Parker-let me make a phone call, will you hold on for a minute?" she asked him, "I promise, I won't call your dad"

"Okay Angela" he said.

Angela dialed the phone and waited for the other end to stop ringing, "Rebecca? Hi, it's Angela Montenegro; I work at the Jeffersonian with Booth and Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, Angela, I remember you; is Dr. Brennan okay? What I can do for you?" she was confused at the call.

"Rebecca, I have Parker on my other line and he has called to ask that I take him to see Dr. Brennan, apparently Booth won't let him see her, and he says he has something important to tell her. I don't understand what Booth is trying to do; doesn't he see his son loves her as much as he does?"

"Right now, I don't think Booth see's anything. He won't admit to himself that he loves her, let alone to Parker or anyone else. I tried to get him to take Parker to see her, but he is stubborn."

Angela jumped in and said, "So is Brennan, they're perfect for each other! Would you mind then if I took him?"

"No, actually I think that would be a great idea, Booth has to pick him up this afternoon from school for dinner tonight, so I will just tell him that I'll get Park from school and he'll have to come to my house to get him instead. Just let me call the school."

"Um, Rebecca, I don't think Parker is calling from the school, the caller id says Municipal, I think he's calling from a library or city office somewhere, maybe close to the school?"

"That kid…there is a library up the street, his nanny takes him there, he must have waited for me to leave and went straight there. I hope that he's okay, maybe I should go get him and meet you?" she said, already starting to gather her things.

"No, that's okay, I'll get him from the library, take him to the hospital and you can come get him this afternoon, he's probably scared to death so maybe we can give him a freebie? Parker is a good kid with a big heart, and he's probably just winging it. Would that be alright?"

Rebecca agreed and Angela hung up after giving her cell phone number to her to call this afternoon.

"Parker-are you still there?" Angela picked up her other line.

"Yes Angela, I'm still here, am I in trouble?" he assumed she had to have called someone, he hoped his mom, but most likely his dad. "No honey, I just needed to make sure it was okay with your mom to get you now, where are you calling from?"

"I went to the library by my school" he said.

"That's what I thought, is there an adult that works there close by Parker?" she asked him, "and if so, let me talk to them okay?"

Parker handed the phone to the woman at the counter and told her that there was someone that wanted to talk to her, "Hello?" she said hesitantly.

"Hi, my name is Angela and that is my nephew, Parker Booth. I'm going to come and get him in a few minutes. Would you be so kind as to take him to a table with a book or something until I get there? Would you also please keep a very close eye on him? His dad is a sniper for the FBI and wouldn't want anything to happen to him, I'm sure you understand?" she told the woman. It was a just a slight exaggeration, Booth did work for the FBI and he was a sniper at one time.

"Yes, yes ma'am" she stammered, "I'll keep him real close"

"Thank you, 30 minutes tops, I appreciate it" and Angela hung up. _One more call_ she thought to herself, she called and Cam and filled her in on the details, "Cam, I'm taking Parker to see Bren at the hospital because Booth is too chicken to do it himself, so I'm going to be gone the rest of the day"

"I hope you know what you are doing Ange-I wouldn't want to get in the middle of that triangle for anything"

"I can handle Seeley Booth, believe me, it's Brennan I'm more worried about" she told her goodbye and gathered her things.

Once she got to the library, she saw Parker and a young woman sitting at a table by the

circulation desk. Wuthering Heights? Curious George? She saw the titles on the table and sighed, poor thing was obviously not sure what to do with an eight year old. "Parker-you ready honey?"

"Angela!" Parker jumped up and ran over to give her a hug, "I thought you'd never get here", he whispered, "she wouldn't let me out of her sight and I couldn't even get up!" his eyes were wide with indignation.

Chuckling Angela looked over his head and thanked the girl and grabbed their things to leave. Heading over to the hospital, Angela tried to get him to tell her what was so important that they were risking all of their lives for, but he was steadfast in his determination. It was a secret, between him and Dr. Bones.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Parker Files She's mine too**

**Chapter 5**

Angela led Parker to Dr. Brennan's room and told him to go along with whatever story she would need to use to get him into see Bones. They were walking past the nurses' station when the head nurse stopped her, "Ma'am? I'm sorry, but there are no minors allowed in to see Dr. Brennan; she's been taken off the meds today, so she will have more stimuli to react to and we can't have her getting upset because there's a kid in the room, you'll have to bring him back when she's been moved to another ward" she said self importantly.

"First off, _Ma'am_, my name is Angela, not ma'am. Secondly, this is Dr. Brennan's step son. You know that hot FBI agent that has been here almost constantly since she was brought here? That's his dad. Do you really want me to call his dad and tell him that you won't let his son see his step mom because you don't want her to react to stimuli?" she asked sarcastically "I'm his aunt, and I'm pretty sure I can guarantee that he is not going to start running amok and hanging from the rafters. He's had a rough couple of days and wants to spend some time with his step mother if that is okay with you?"

"Well, I can appreciate that Angela, but I have a job to do, I'm sorry"

Just then Dr. Reynolds came by and saw the fiery brunette going toe to toe with the head nurse of the ICU ward, "Iis there something I can help with ladies?" he asked, looking Angela over and smiling towards them.

"Dr. Reynolds, Miss Montenegro wants to take that boy into see Dr. Brennan, and the list specifically denies minors, she says he is Dr. Brennan's step son and that Agent Booth is his dad."

"Really? Than they are close, I guess that will be news to all the nurses who have been speculating the last couple of days, make sure you update the office pool with this information please Nurse Jones? In the meantime, I see no reason why the young man can't go in there, I'm sure his…"

"Aunt" Angela supplied.

"His aunt-will watch him and Dr. Brennan may actually benefit from hearing her son's voice? Who knows with these things, medicine is still very much a guessing game as much as we would like to believe otherwise. Miss Montenegro, can you guarantee that he won't go on a rampage? Remember that we do have other patients here…"

"I promise Dr. Reynolds" Angela turned the full weight of her 100 watt smile on and looked at him, "Thank you, we both appreciate it, don't we Park?"

"Yes, I just want to see my step mom please" he said with a small smile.

"Then go ahead, but please lets all be on our best behavior?" he nodded to the nurse who gave him a bitter smile back and turned to leave the desk area. "Miss Montenegro, I trust there aren't any other sons or daughters in the wood work are there?" he asked.

"No, Dr. Reynolds, there aren't" she smiled back. "Good-maybe I'll see you later?" he added, "If you're going to be here for a while?"

"Yes, I will and I'd like that"

Turning away she watched him walk away, and thought, _I'd like that very much_! Shaking her head she took Parker into the room with his Dr. Bones.

She was lying so still, but there was much more color in her face, less machines as well. She still had the oxygen nose plug in, and the breathing tube was gone for now. Normally they would have left it in to help her re-inflate the lung, but until she was fully off of the medication, they wanted to see how much her body could do on its own. Angela leaned over and brushed her bangs off of her forehead, she whispered, "Bren-Sweetie, Parker is here, he has something to tell you, and it's a secret, so I'm going to be outside waiting for him and I'll check in on you two later." She started to help boost Parker up when he asked, "Can I lay down beside her? I'll be very very careful" Angela couldn't resist the pleading look in his eyes, the eyes so much like his dad's.

"Parker, one of these days, we are going to have to have a talk about your eyes, and just how hard it is to say no to them" she told him, "I'll put you up here, but you can't move around, you have to lie very still okay?"

"I will Aunt Angela" he told her solemnly.

Grinning at him, she put down her bag and dragged the chair next to the bed, he stood on it and then Angela lifted him up and helped him settle down next to Brennan. "I'll be right outside, if you need me, okay?"

"Thank you" he told her, looking over and Dr. Brennan.

As she left the room, Angela noticed the red and white socks peeking out from under the covers, she recognized them as Booths and she smiled to herself. That man, he has no idea she thought. Settling into a chair outside the room, there was a small table with some magazines on it and a little silver intercom situated above the table. Angela flicked the on switch and heard Parker quietly singing to Brennan.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away" he drifted into other verses of the song and then onto a popular commercial jingle. Angela smiled and leaned her head back listening to the young boy tell her his "secret".

Every hour or so Angela would check on him, she helped him get down to use the restroom, got him some pudding and a drink and helped him get back up onto the bed. He kept up the running litany of songs, he told her jokes, stories about his dad and school and just generally chattered to her most of the day. Angela listened to it all, a lump growing in her throat and her chest filled with emotion. What a great kid she thought. Feeling her phone vibrate, she was surprised to see a call from Rebecca.

Heading outside to check the voicemail, she heard Rebecca tell her, "Angela, I'm so sorry! There's been an emergency deposition at work and I can't get away to get Parker, I'm going to be here for at least another 2 hours, Booth just called and said he was going to stop by the hospital on his way to get Parker, so be aware, I'm sorry!" Angela called her back and told her about the day with her son, and the 'secret' he had to tell, she told her she wasn't worried about Booth and that she would make sure everyone came out unscathed.

As she was turning to go back into the hospital, she saw Booth pull in and try to find a parking space. Hurrying upstairs, she decided just exactly what she was going to do.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Parker Files She's mine too…**

**Chapter 6**

Booth came to the end of the hall and was surprised to see the curtains drawn in Bones' room. He thought that someone would want to be able to see into the room to observe any changes as she came out of the coma like state. He started to go inside when he noticed Angela sitting off to the side by a small table. "Hey how is she? Is there someone in there with her? Any changes?" he came over and sat down.

"Hi Booth, she's had some slight changes, mostly REM and facial movement. She's doing pretty well, they're going to put her back on the breathing machine over night to help with her lungs, and then she'll be off of it tomorrow, and to answer your other question, there is someone in there with her."

"Max?" he asked, he had not seen anyone other than Angela's name on the sign in board.

"No, actually, it's Parker" she didn't give him a chance to explode, "before you get mad, hear me out, Rebecca and I talked about it and we decided you weren't doing him any favors denying him the opportunity to see her. You know how much he loves her. He called me and asked me to bring him, and told me that if I didn't he'd come down here himself. I talked to Dr. Reynolds, he agreed it was ok for him to see her, and even though Nurse Ratchet didn't appreciate it, he's been in there most of the day"

"What could he possibly have to say to her that would take all day Angela? He's 8!" he felt a headache coming on and was upset that it was at the expense of his son and his friend going behind his back. Didn't they understand just how fragile she was?

"Booth-he's been singing to her, mostly Christmas carols, as well as telling her jokes and stories about you and his school and his friends. He's talked about Max, and the things that he wants to do with her and you when she gets better. He's just been talking to her." She flipped the intercom button and he heard his son singing, "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer."

"That one must be his favorite, he's sung it the most" she smiled at Booth. "Let him be with her, its good, the nurses said that she is doing great, that the little facial movements and REM is increasing as he talks to her, they think she may even wake up a little tonight. Just remember Booth, Parker is just as stubborn as you are and when he sets his mind on something, he will do what he can to achieve it. Now, I've sat in this plastic chair most of the day, my butt is numb and I have the phone number of a cute doctor. So, I'm going to go see what kind of trouble I can get into. Trust me, listen to your son."

She leaned over and kissed his scruffy cheek. Booth knew deep down that she was right; he just didn't want to admit it. He hated that he was in this position. Turning the intercom back on he heard his son say, "Dr. Bones, its Parker. I know that my dad says you don't know anything right now, but I had to tell you something. My dad loves you. He loves you so much and he's scared to tell you, which is weird, because my dad isn't scared of anything! Well, clowns, but that's different. He told me once, if you find something you love, hold onto it with everything you have because you'll never know if one day it'll be gone. I never told my dad this, but I love you too. You teach me about science and you always explain everything so I can understand it, and you buy me milkshakes at the diner even when dad says no. You're so pretty and you smell good too. I wish you were my step mom, because that would mean that you and my dad would be married, and I know that my dad wants to marry you. He just doesn't know how to tell you. I know that he thinks I'm just a kid and don't understand any of this grown up stuff, but I do, and well, please get better soon. We need you. My dad needs you most of all, because you make him happy and he needs to be happy. He gets sad when I go to my mom's house, so I need you to get better so that he has you until I get back and then we can be a family. Okay? I love you Dr. Bones." He finished, yawning. Parker had been talking and singing off and on for over 6 hours and was starting to drift away.

Booths' chest was tight and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. He had no idea that his son could see him so clearly. He was about to go in and get Parker when he heard a scratchy, but recognizable voice say softly, "I love you both too Parker…very much."

Booth burst through the door and saw that her arms were wrapped around his now sleeping son. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly. She must have been spoken to him in her sleep. _She loves us? _He thought, _oh how I hope she remembers this_. Booth went into the room and sat down next to the two most important people in his life. He reached over and smoothed Parker's curls down and put his hand on hers. Sending up a simple prayer, Booth thanked his God that he had the two of them, and vowed he'd never let them go.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Parker Files She's Mine Too …**

**Chapter 7**

Booth sat in her room for the length of visiting hours Wednesday night, just watching his son and Bones sleep. Twice the nurses came in to check on her, and both times she was doing just fine. They assured the handsome FBI agent that his 'wife' would be okay with patience and time. Booth cocked an eyebrow at that turn of phrase, but wisely said nothing. Mumbling sleepily, Parker woke up and looked around, the room was dim and he saw his dad sitting by the bed, his own eyes closed. "Daddy?" he whispered.

"Hey Park" Seeley smiled at him and tousled his hair.

"Dad-please don't be mad at me" he yawned, "Aunt Angela brought me here because I asked her to, don't be mad at her either okay?" he was staring at his dad with the same brown eyes Booth gave Bones when we wanted her approval.

"I'm not mad Parker, I understand, she's important to you as much as she is to me, I should have seen that and respected you, I'm sorry" Booth told him, reaching over to lift him out of the bed, "but we have to go now Bud, I have to get some food into you and then get you home, plus, we have to let Bones sleep, okay? If it's alright with Mom, you can come back tomorrow when I get off work okay?"

Parker reached up to grab his dads shoulders, and Bones tightened her grip on him. "No" she said softly, "Don't let go Parker" Booth relaxed his grip on Parker and settled him back down beside her, "Dad, is she awake?" he whispered looking at her.

"I think she's pretty close to it Bud, let's wait another couple of minutes okay, we can try to get you up again."

Booth watched Brennans face and saw his favorite expression cross her face. Her brow was furrowed in confusion and then cleared. She briefly opened her eyes, sighed, and then tried again. Blinking furiously, she said, "Booth? Parker? I had the weirdest dream, I dreamt it was Christmas and I was hearing all these carols being sung and I kept trying to sing along, but I couldn't. Where am I?" she asked trying to sit up, "Parker, why are we in bed?" starting to panic, she tried sitting up again, but hissed in pain and lay back down.

Booth grabbed Parker and swung him down onto the floor, "Hold on Babe, hold on, just relax" he put his hand on her good shoulder and held her hand, "Bones, you were in a car accident early Saturday morning, you have a laceration on your liver, a broken clavicle and a collapsed lung."

"Well that explains why it hurts to breathe, but why do I feel like I'm coming off a 3 day boozer?" she asked, looking around, "Bender, Bones…it's a 3 day bender and it's because you've been in a drug induced coma to allow your body to heal a little faster."

"What did I hit? I just remember thinking that I had to get there, and then the next thing I know I'm hearing Christmas carols. I was hearing them wasn't I?" she looked at Parker when he said, "I was singing them to you, and You Are My Sunshine and some others that I knew you liked, we took a nap and everything Bones! Did you know that Angela told the nurse you were my step-mom?" he giggled and looked at his dad.

"I didn't know that Parker! I did hear you singing though" she smiled at him, so like his dad.

"Did you hear what else I said?" he asked, Booth leaned in to hear this too, "No, I'm sorry, if I did I don't remember it yet, just the singing, want to tell me again?"

"No, that's okay, I think you'll remember when you're ready" he smiled at her and just then his stomach growled. He looked at his dad, who looked at Bones, "Hey lady, I have to let the nurses know you woke up and Parker hasn't eaten in hours, will you be okay for a few minutes? I don't want to leave."

"Booth-take care of him, I'll be fine! Send in a nurse, and I'll see you when you get back, when are visiting hours anyway?" she asked, suddenly all business again.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Parker Files She's Mine Too…**

**Chapter 8**

Driving Parker to a sandwich shop he told him that he was very happy that he had gotten to see Bones today. "It may have taken her a little longer to wake up if you hadn't been singing songs and telling her stories today Parker, that was pretty cool what you did." Parker smiled at his dad and said, "What's going to happen now? When can she go home?"

"I'm not sure Bud, maybe we'll find out when we go back, well, when I go back, I have to get you to your mom's."

"I don't want to go to Mom's. I want to go see Bones" Parker hardly ever pouted. Given the circumstances of the day, Booth couldn't blame him, but he also knew that Parker needed to have structure in his life. "Tell you what Park, if it's okay with your mom, I'll pick you up on Friday night instead of Saturday and you can stay with me all weekend, we'll go see Bones on Saturday and Sunday too, okay?" Parker agreed that that would be a good compromise. When they got to the sandwich shop, he wanted to order Bones some dinner too, Booth had to explain that she had to eat different food right now until she was feeling a little better, but they did get her a little sugar cookie as a treat. Booth took Parker home and talked to Rebecca about the day and the weekend. She had no problems with it and turning to Parker she said, "Did you tell her what you needed to?" when he nodded yes, she said "do you think your dad will too?" and he shook his head no and laughed at the look on his dad's face.

"Did you two cook this up?" he asked her.

"No, I didn't know what he had to say for sure, I just guessed. It's important not to miss that moment Booth, take a chance, I think you'll be fine" she smiled up at him. Her heart was heavy because she didn't take that chance, they had a good relationship and both of them loved Parker, but there was a small part of her that always wondered if there could have been something else.

Parker was insistent that she listen to him read, so kissing Seeley's cheek, she turned back into the house and told Parker to go hug his dad. "Goodbye Dad, I'll see you on Friday, tell Bones I said good night okay?" he hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Alright Parker, I will, I love you Bud."

"Love you too dad."

Booth took his sandwich and Brennan's cookie back to the hospital and was let into her room just as Dr. Reynolds was leaving. "So, what's the verdict?" he asked the Doctor.

"Well, she seems to be alert, she needs to re-inflate that lung, so deep breaths are necessary, she also needs to be up and walking by tomorrow, just a lap around the hall every now and then. I think we should be able to move her into a regular room by Saturday depending on how she feels." He told him, exiting her room as the nurse took her vitals. "I didn't know that you were so close, when you said she was your 'partner' I didn't realize that it was both at work and at home, your son really loves her." He mentioned casually, watching to see Booth staring into the room with a protective vibe.

"Well, it's not official _official_ yet, but I hope to make it so very soon. I never thought it would take an accident to make me face it…thanks Doc, I appreciate what your staff has done here for her, and for us" he turned to shake his hand and Dr. Reynolds said, "You've got a good one there Agent Booth, hold on tight" and left.

"Bones-Hi" he said when he went in, holding up the sandwich and cookie he asked, "Do you mind if I eat my dinner with you?"

"No-I find that I miss your company Booth, in the short time since I've regained consciousness I've been very bored. I don't want to watch TV and there are no suitable books to read…" she trailed off, and opening his sandwich he said, "Aaannnnddd?" knowing that there would be.

"And, I'm…well, lonely. Although when I first woke up I was disorientated, I panicked slightly, but that warm weight on my side was so comforting and when I realized it was Parker than I knew that nothing could be too terribly wrong. I felt…well, it's dumb."

Booth put down his sandwich and picked up her hand, seeing that she had a tear on her cheek, he swiped it away with his thumb, "You felt what Sweetheart?"

"I felt like I was at home. I felt at peace and my heart was so light, all I wanted to do was hug him and hold him. I told him a lie too Booth, and not one of the good ones, like about Santa either." She looked down, her face flushing slightly.

"What lie Bones?"

"I remembered what he said, every word" she lifted her eyes to his and saw that they had changed from the whiskey brown they normally were to a dark shade of mocha. Booth put her hand down and stepped up towards the head of the bed; he slid the bar down on the side and leaned in close to her. He placed one hand on her cheek and the other behind her head and slowly started to kiss her jaw line. He kissed her forehead and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She sighed and he pulled back.

"I heard him too Bones and he had it right. I was scared to tell you, but I'm not now, I love you. Parker loves you. We need you, every bit of you. I'd do anything to have you in our lives Temperance."

"Oh Booth-I don't know, I'm not sure what to say or do…"

"It's okay Tempe-I'm going to go now, your eyes are saying you want to sleep, and I'll be by tomorrow, we can talk more then okay?" he leaned in and kissed her forehead, "sleep well Bones."

She reached up and grabbed his hand, "thank you Booth"

When he left he was halfway to the elevator before he remembered that he was going to ask her what the hell she was doing driving at 2:30 in the morning, so turning back he went to her room and saw that the nurse had already turned off the lights and the only illumination in the room was the monitor from the machine. Her eyes were closed, but she looked so much better and she had a small smile on her lips. Booth stood and watched her for a few minutes before he headed back to the elevator. Driving home, Booth wondered how he could convince her to give him and Parker a chance. A chance to love her the way she should be loved.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Parker Files She's Mine Too…**

**CHAPTER 9**

Brennan woke up, sore, bored and in a foul mood. She wanted to get up and leave, but the nurses told her it was a bad idea. She wanted a shower; she wanted to wash her hair. They told her that they would help her with that when she had done her walk for the morning. Brennan swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her feet down. Standing up carefully, she reached out and held on to the nurse. Her collarbone screamed in pain, but she took a deep breath, well as deep as she could and gritted her teeth. She walked from one side of the room to the other and other than the pain her broken collarbone gave with each movement and the fact she could hardly breathe, she was doing ok. There was no pain at the minor incision point; she was just still sore and battered. Sitting back down on the bed, she was soaked in sweat, panting and miserable. Of all the times for him to walk in; wearing a nice, clean suit, smelling of his cologne, his hair in place, clean shaven he had a handful of daisies and a bright smile on his face.

"Hi Bones" he said softly immediately picking up on her mood. "How was the walk?"

"It was hard Booth, I hated it…I smell, I hurt and all I want is a shower or coffee and a bagel, no definitely a shower…"

"I know it hurts Bones, you have to do it though, once you can get around pretty well and your lung is back to full capacity you can go home, and speaking of home, Parker and I want you to come to our house" he held up a hand to cut off her protest-"I want to be able to take care of you and I can't do that in two different houses, we have plenty of room…and there is no obligation" he could see the worry lines in her face. "I don't expect anything Bones, I just want to help you get better"

"I'll think about it, I really will" she said, "Is there a chance you can talk these harpies into letting me have a shower now?" she asked peeking up under her lashes. He could see that she was not happy about her appearance, always neatly put together, even on a dig, she didn't like being unkempt.

"Lemme see Babe" he told her leaning in to kiss her cheek, "be right back" he handed her the flowers and left the room.

She watched him leave and her heart fluttered, taking the flowers she put them in her water jug and hoped they would at least bring her another one. She leaned back and closed her eyes slightly, she'd raised the bed to an almost upright position which took the pressure off of her collarbone and seemed to make it easier to breathe. She opened her eyes quickly when she felt his presence and he leaned in to give her a soft kiss on her lips. "Don't do that Booth" she turned her head, "my breath is foul, I want to brush my teeth too…how about that shower?" she was slightly whiny.

"The shower and teeth can be arranged, I'll call Angela and ask her to come help, unless you want Nurse Jones to help?" he teased "Of course, you can always let me help you…and I don't mind your breath, I'm just glad you're breathing on your own."

"Angela would be just fine" she retorted, "will you call her now?" her eyes were pleading with him and his heart just broke at how much she was giving up to be in this position. "Okay Bones, I'll call her now-and I'll see about coffee, no bagel, but I can do coffee I'm sure" he got off of her bed and walked into the hallway to use his phone.

Angela said that she would come over as soon as she was done with her current sketch to help Brennan get showered, and Booth brought her some coffee from their favorite java spot. Bones was grateful for all of the attention; she just didn't feel that it was necessary for the nurses to be hovering. She and Booth had tried to talk a couple of times and each time the nurses came in to check something or another. When Angela finally got there, Booth was frustrated and Brennan definitely needed the distraction.

"Hi Sweetie, I'm sorry I'm late, I stopped by your place and picked up a couple of things for you to wear besides that hideous gown, I got sweatpants, panties, socks and your robe. I also picked up a couple of books that were on the table, I'm assuming they were the ones you were reading, I grabbed your laptop and I brought Sneezy but I'm not sure if you want him here?" she nodded her head towards Booth.

"Sneezy?" he asked, a grin twisting his lips.

"Never mind about that, thank you Angela, let's get this shower taken please?" at her look Angela realized there was something going on under the surface between those two and that Agent Booth had no idea about her teddy bear. "Okay Bren-let's put this stuff down, Booth don't you have work to do?"

"Yes-sorry Bones, I'll be back later this evening, enjoy your shower and be careful" he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and said, "thanks Ange." His voice was tight and there was a surge of heat as his body reacted to the woman he loved in the shower. He could only imagine what it would be like to be the one to help her under the spray of hot water, her skin liquid smooth and their bodies touching with no barriers. Adjusting his pants, Booth exited the room awkwardly and headed to the Hoover.

"No problemo Booth" she replied, turning her attention to Brennan, she stood by while Brennan navigated from the bed to the bathroom. The bathroom had a walk in shower just big enough that Angela would be able to help her bathe. Angela took off her trench coat and was wearing a one piece bathing suit. "Nice Ange-you look like you belong on a Hawaiian island with that on, and are you tan?" Brennan asked, "Yeah, tan in a bottle, and I wasn't going in there fully clothed! If I went in au natural Booth would have stroked out. That man has seriously got the hots for you girl" she was chattering away while helping to get Brennan into the shower. Setting the water to warm and a full spray, Bones sighed when she felt the spray hit her battered body.

"He told me he loved me" she told Angela, her eyes closed as she leaned against the shower stall. Angela was standing behind her lathering her hair with her coconut shampoo. "He did!? Oh my god Bren! That's huge; did you tell him you loved him back? Was there a major kiss, did he take you into his arms and ask you to marry him?" she gushed in her most romantic mode.

"No, it was simple" she told her about Parker's speech and how she told Booth that she heard everything and she loved them too. "Now, I don't know what to do, he wants me to come to his house to heal and I'm not sure that would be appropriate, I don't think either of us are ready to come fully out about this new development, I know that I'm not ready for everyone and their brother to know."

"You don't have to tell anyone, and no one will think anything of it if you stay at his place, it's actually very logical if you think about it, he's your partner and he can take care of you, plus you two are very close. I wouldn't worry about it, just take the time to learn this together-there you're all done. Let's get out of here and get you into some dry clothes, you're starting to wilt on me."

Angela got her dressed and got her hair braided for her so that it wouldn't get messy until her next shower; she helped her back to her bed and brought her the books and laptop. "I have to get back to work Sweetie, but Booth will be back this afternoon and tomorrow I'll be here when you get moved to another room, okay?" she leaned in to hug her and Brennan said, "Thank you Angela, I'm so glad you're my friend"

"Me too Bren, me too" she said.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Parker Files She's Mine Too…**

**Chapter 10**

Booth went to her hospital room and saw that her bed was empty, his heart leapt into his throat for a brief second until he saw her standing by the window looking out. She was wearing orange and black striped socks, they had lime green jack o lanterns on them and were his, well used to be his. He smiled at the amount of socks he lost to her dresser. She turned when he came into the room and walked right to him. The sweatshirt that Angela brought over said, Property of FBI on the front of it and all he could think of was _damn straight, she's all mine_. Reaching out to hug her, he inhaled her coconut shampoo and pulled her close to him. She hugged him as tight as she could with the pain in her collarbone and he realized how much it must hurt, so he let her go and took her hand instead. Standing there looking down at her, he was mesmerized.

"Stop staring Agent Booth" she said with a smile, "how was your day?"

He smiled at her and watched her walk to the bed, she was better than this morning, and seemed to be in a pretty good mood. He wondered how long and how many times she'd stood at the window today. "It was good, no case yet, so boring, but I got some things done. I helped a little bit on the case against the two dumb asses that hit you," he stopped and waited to see what she would say.

"What happened?" was all she asked, settled into bed. Booth told her everything he knew about the accident from the police report, the one witness account and the hospital report. Her eyes widened at the description of her car, but she was calm throughout the rest of it. "Brennan-what were you doing out so early? I have to know, it's been killing me all week" he asked his voice hoarse.

"You're going to think it is dumb," her voice soft and slightly ashamed.

"What was it Babe? Please tell me."

"I wasn't able to sleep. I'd been laying there most of the night and was restless, I tried reading and doing some work on my book and I even tried to watch some TV on my laptop, but nothing worked, so I thought that I would go to my office and work a little bit, and maybe sleep on the couch in my office, that always seems to do the trick, then when it was later in the morning I would get some donuts and come see you and the kids. I knew you had them for the night, and I could only imagine that with 3 eight year olds you may need a break. So I got ready to go to work and I was halfway there when I remembered that I had left some notes back at my apartment, so I was starting back to my apartment, and then the next thing I knew I woke up here with Parker on my bed and you standing over us."

"You were going to work at 2:30 in the morning because you couldn't sleep?" he asked her, his voice deadly calm while everything in his brain was screaming at him to shake her senseless.

"I cannot believe that you would do something like that."

"Why not? I do it all the time" she told him, "If I can't sleep I go to work, I get some work done and then I either go home and catch some sleep or use my couch."

"Bones-please come home with me, I want you to reach over and wake me up when you can't sleep-I want to be the one that helps you get back to sleep-I don't want any more late night drives, my heart can't take it" grabbing her hand while he spoke, she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Booth- I appreciate the offer, and I know that you want to keep me safe, but I don't think that it would be appropriate for us to live together with Parker in your home. I'll come there to recuperate if you still want me, but I don't think we should sleep together or anything like that. Parker is young and doesn't need the confusion that will provide, I love you both, but I don't want to ruin anything between our partnership"

Booth interrupted her, "Bones-we wouldn't be shacking up, I love you, Parker loves you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you-but I understand what you are saying, I'll sleep on the couch while you are healing and you can have my room, and when you are healed up and ready to go back to your life, then we'll figure out forever from there? Okay?" his eyes pleaded with her.

"Okay, but Booth, you can sleep in your room, I'll sleep on the couch" she told him.

"Yeah-that's going to happen." Leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the lips, she reacted to his proximity and the kiss deepened. Pulling back, he said raggedly, "I can't start that, because I'll want to finish it and you aren't ready for that-Parker and I will be back tomorrow, I love you." He kissed her forehead and was gone.

Panting as hard as she could from both the heat of the kiss and her injured lung, she leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to imagine what waking up in his arms each day would be like. She couldn't believe that she was trying to ignore the way he made her feel. Deciding that tomorrow she was going to stop fighting him, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Parker Files She's Mine Too…**

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Booth and Parker got up early. They'd talked last night and they had a plan. Parker was so excited to be a part of this big day that he was up an hour earlier than he normally was on a Saturday.

"Dad! Come on! Get up, let's get ready to go" he came into his dad's room and jumped on his bed.

"Wha? What time is it Park?" Booth squinted at the clock on the bedside table, "Parker-it's 7 am, nothing is open right now, why are you in such a hurry?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, and grabbed his son into a hug.

"Because I heard somewhere that when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." He told him very seriously.

"I think that is a line from 'When Harry Met Sally' Parker" he smiled at his son and poked him in the belly to make him giggle.

"Yeah-that's where I heard it from, mom and I watched it yesterday!"

Laughing at his son, he said, "Okay-we'll get up, go get the pancake batter started, read the instructions and then I'll be in to put them on the griddle. Do not turn it on until I get there, okay? I'm going to take a shower."

"ALRIGHT!" Parker yelled and jumped off the bed. Listening to him rummage around in the kitchen, Booth grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower and shave.

When he was done, Parker was watching hockey on the TV and the batter was ready on the counter, Booth and he began to cook the pancakes and he whipped up some eggs for them as well. They ate breakfast and cleaned up and by then it was 9 o'clock.

"Okay bud, first stop, the mall, then the hospital, sound good?" he asked him.

"Yep, I've got my money too Dad, will we be able to get what I want to get too?" suddenly worried, Parkers' eyes were wide.

"Yes, I know exactly where to get yours," he told him ruffling his hair a bit. The two of them chattered about hockey and Bones all the way to the mall. They jumped around from subject to subject and Booth was impressed at how much his son observed of his surroundings. When they arrived at the mall, it was early so there were few people there and they went straight to the jewelry store.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" an older woman asked when they came in, walking towards them with a smile on her face.

Telling her what they were looking for the woman took them to a display case and after 40 minutes of intense scrutiny and discussion they settled on what they wanted. Booth paid the woman and they started to leave when he remembered that Parker still needed to get his part of the plan. Detouring slightly to the play area in the middle of the mall, they went to the large bank of quarter operated prize machines against the wall. They found the one they wanted and spent $3 getting the right prize to drop. Parker was excited and kept looking at his treasures and grinned happily at his dad as they left the mall and headed to the hospital.

When they got there, Bones had already been moved to a recovery room out of the ICU ward, they found the right room and were overwhelmed at the sight of all the get well flowers and gifts that had been delivered, they'd been held while she was in ICU, but got delivered to her regular room. Her publisher, agent, accountant, friends, fans and colleagues had all sent at least one bouquet and a box of candy or a stuffed animal it seemed. Lost among all the things in there, they didn't see her at first sitting in a recliner reading a book.

Parker peeked around the corner and suddenly he was shy. Grabbing his dad he said, "I don't know if I can do it Dad."

"Did you change your mind? Because we don't have to do this you know" Booth told him, kneeling down in front of him.

"No, I'm just nervous" he said, his hands slightly shaking. Showing him his own hand Booth told him, "Me too Bud, I've only done this one other time and she told me no, so I'm pretty nervous too. But, I'll be here for you and you can be here for me okay?" He leaned over and gave him a hug and whispered, "I love you Parker, are you ready?" Parker nodded that he was and hugged his dad.

They both walked into her room and she looked up and smiled brightly. "Hi guys! I'm glad to see you, I was wondering when you were going to be here!" she started to get up and Parker said, "Wait Dr. Bones, sit down please. We have to ask you something" he looked up at his dad and his dad nodded to him to go on.

"Okay Parker" She settled back down and looked at Booth in puzzlement. Booth's expression gave nothing away.

"Dr. Bones, will you close your eyes and hold out your hand please?" Parker asked, his voice was quavering and slightly high pitched. "No peeking" he told her when she closed her eyes and held her hand out. Booth and Parker both kneeled in front of her and held out their gifts to her, and Parker said, "Dr. Bones, we love you and we want to spend the rest of our lives with you, will you marry us?" She opened her eyes and saw that each of them was holding a ring towards her. Parkers' was a 2 carat princess cut diamond in a white gold setting on a platinum and white gold Celtic ribbon band, and Booth had a plastic band with a large glass diamond on it.

Brennan's eyes welled with tears as she looked at both of them, she put her hand on her mouth and sniffled slightly, "Oh, they're beautiful, I don't know-I don't know which one I like more" she reached out to take the one offered by Parker and examined it, he looked at his dad with a smug smile, and Booth indulged him. She then took the other one from Booth and looked it over, she put a ring on each of her hands and grasped their still outstretched hands and said, "Yes."

**The End of this one…stay tuned…**


	27. Chapter 27

Double Date Mayhem

Parker watched her enter the building as the middle school bus was unloading. She was so pretty. He couldn't believe his dad was dragging his feet on this. He'd all but told him that he was in love with her and had been for years. He loved spending time with her as well. She invited them over for dinner on Tuesday nights for macaroni and cheese and it was his favorite night of the week. He jumped off of the bus steps and headed in to the Jeffersonian with the rest of his class and wondered if he'd be able to sneak away and go to the Medico-Legal lab. Hanging towards the back of the pack of students, he was dragging his feet when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder, turning around he took a deep breath when he saw who it was. His secret crush, "Hey Baby Booth, how are you?" she asked.

Looking her almost in the eye, he'd gotten much taller over the summer, he smiled shyly, "Hi Angela-I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, is this your class?"

"Yeah, were here for the civil war exhibit, we just started studying it in American History" he told her, hoping that the class would keep going without him. He knew this place in and out and could have escaped the class at any time. But he knew that once they discovered he was missing he'd be in big trouble, either his dad would get a call or she would, and he didn't want to mess up anything. He had big plans for the two of them so he needed to stay on his best behavior.

Angela continued to walk with him and the two of them chatted casually. The class had made it to the exhibit and the teacher asked all the kids to gather around to start the tour. "Well kiddo, I have to go back to the lab, it was good to see you. Do you know what time you are having lunch? Maybe we can all join you?"

"I'm not sure Angela, I can ask?" he said, his face flushed.

"Oh that's okay, I'll find out and if we can swing it I'll have Jack and Dr. B come by okay?"

"I'd like that, but don't tell my dad okay?" he didn't want to be the kid eating with his dad. That was embarrassing, but eating with Jack and Angela and Dr. B would make him pretty cool.

Angela went over to the teacher's aide standing off to the side of the group of kids and asked what time lunch would be. Smiling and winking as she walked back towards Parker she gave him discreet thumbs up as she left to go back to the lab. Parker smiled and tried to wink back and then migrated over to where his two best friends were standing. "Angela is going to have lunch with us today" he said quietly.

"That's so cool" Malcolm said, "She is so pretty, I wish my dad was single again"

Conner agreed, "I know man, she is gorgeous, you are so lucky you get to see her all the time"

The three of them grinned and crowded back up to their classmates and listened to the lecture. Parker's mind was only half there though, he was trying to work out a way to get his dad and Dr. B on a date, and maybe, just maybe he could snag some time with Angela too.


	28. Chapter 28

**Double Date Mayhem**

**Chapter 2**

Parker's Jr. High class wandered through the exhibits and suffered through the battle explanations for what seemed like years, but was really only a couple of hours and then the teacher announced that they would be going to the cafeteria for lunch. Arriving in the cafeteria, the kids were let loose to choose from a vast array of food, all of which was prepared on sight, everything from macaroni and cheese to steak and potatoes. Standing in line for the made to order sandwiches, Parker was looking around the room to spot his friends. Just as he got to the front and was paying, he saw the trio of scientists walk in and he waved to catch their attention. Seeing his wave, Angela waved back and pointed to a table by the windows. Nodding, he grabbed his tray and said, "See you Connor" with a big grin and he held his head high threading the tables to reach the one where his extended friends and family sat. The kids that were already seated watched him in awe. The guys were impressed with the two lady scientists and the girls in his class? Well Jack was pretty nice to look at too. Parker sat down and smiled shyly at Angela before greeting Jack and then turning to Dr. Brennan and asking how she had been since he'd last seen her. "I've been excellent Parker, I have been able to work on my latest novel quite a bit as there hasn't been any fresh cases to work on, and I've been working on some remodeling plans for my apartment. What about you?" she asked, spearing a tomato from her salad.

"Oh you know baseball, school, the usual. Are we still on for Tuesday?" he answered.

"Of course, you and your dad are always welcome for macaroni and cheese" she winked and smiled.

"How come I've never been invited for Mac and cheese? "Angela asked, "I like it too."

Jack interceded on Dr. B's response, "Probably because this way she gets to spend time with Parker, I mean another couple of years and he's going to be going to high school, dealing with girls and all that stuff, right Park?" he grinned at the blush that appeared on his face.

"Yeah, although I'm already into girls Jack" he said slyly.

Angela pounced on this announcement, "Anyone in particular? Anyone here?" she asked, looking around at which girls would have caught his eye.

Laughing around his mouthful of sandwich and nodding, he said when he was done chewing, "Yeah, a particular girl and she's here, but that's all you will get out of me Angela."

Angela laughed and said, "Okay Parker, I'll leave you alone." She winked at him and the four of them continued their lunch chatting about his classes and what his plans were for the summer. When lunch was over and the students had to gather again to be counted and loaded back on the bus, Parker asked, "Dr. B, do you want to come to my game on Saturday? Maybe we could get lunch afterwards?"

Brennan thought quickly about what she had planned to do on Saturday. She had planned on coming to the lab to work on some bones from limbo. "I don't know Parker; I've got some bones in limbo that I was planning on working on."

"Oh come on Sweetie, those bones will be around for awhile, let's go to his game, it sounds like fun! That is Parker, if you don't mind me inviting myself?" Angela jumped in.

"Oh no, I don't mind, I'd like it if you came," he said shyly. He was thinking that he would make sure that his uniform was nice and crisp and that he played better than his best game if she was to come.

"Angela, you're right, I can work on those bones on Sunday instead, Parker, I'd love to come to your game. Where is it at and what time is it?" Brennan said.

Parker gave them the details and then told them he'd see them then as he threw away his trash and headed over to join his classmates. As the kids filed out of the cafeteria, Parker waved good bye to his friends and quickly made his way over to Malcolm and Conner. "Angela and Dr. B are coming to my game on Saturday, I need a way to get Dr. B and my dad together, got any ideas?"

Jack, Angela and Dr. B headed out of the cafeteria and back to their offices, saying goodbye at the doors to the lab, Brennan went into her office and Angela turned to Jack and said, "I get the feeling that Baby Booth is up to something with Brennan, did you get that vibe too?" Jack nodded and said, "I thought the same thing, perhaps he's thinking it's time he tried his hand at a little match making. I noticed he didn't mention that Booth was going to be there too."

"Yeah, I wonder if Brennan realizes that." Angela mused, thinking of her friend. Jack was actually wondering if Angela realized that Parker was also crushing on her pretty hard. He grinned to himself and decided that this was going to be an interesting time in their lives. He and Angela had been apart for some time now, and although he knew that he would move heaven and earth to be with her again, she wasn't ready for it. He knew too that teenage guy crushes on older women were a rite of passage that had to be seen through to the bitter end.

"What's that grin for Hodgins?" Angela broke into his reverie. "What? Oh nothing" he said as he headed to his station. Angela watched him walk away, her brow furrowed. Thinking to herself that he knew more than he was saying she went into her own office.

Brennan settled in at her desk and was staring at a blank screen. She'd intended to write a little on her book but was feeling somewhat at a loss. She thought about her conversation with Parker and wondered if agreeing to go to his game was a good idea. She assumed that Booth would be there as well, possibly Rebecca and Brent too. She wasn't sure if it was appropriate for her and Angela to come after all. She and Booth often did things together in a friendly capacity on their days off, and of course, Parker always joined them for dinner on Tuesday nights, but this seemed different somehow. This seemed like it was more like a 'family' outing. Angela was coming, so there was still another person involved, so it wouldn't actually be like a date or anything. It would be a friend of Booth's going to his son's baseball game that seemed to be a pretty normal event in social norms. Shaking her head to try and focus she was again distracted by thoughts of Parker and Booth. Sitting on her desk in a little gold macaroni covered frame was a picture Parker had given her years ago. It was him and his dad on the carousel at the park; he must have been about 4 or 5. She picked it up and looked at it closer.

Parker was going to develop into a very handsome man, very much like his dad. She'd noticed today that he was starting to fill out and facial characteristics of his fathers' were becoming more evident. Looking past Parker to Booth, she was a little unsure of the hitch in her chest. Booth was her best friend, closer to him than to even Angela in some ways; she'd always respected and admired him, both as an agent of the FBI but as a father and friend. She'd felt her body's natural attraction to him as well, but always attributed it as a normal human response to visual stimulation. Looking at the picture of him, 6 years or so ago, she wasn't quite sure to make of the feeling she had now.

Just then her thoughts were broken by the man himself coming into her office, "Hey Bones, what are you doing?" he asked, as per usual a smile on his face. Setting the picture down, she turned her blue eye gaze to him and said, "Oh just trying to work on my book, what are you doing? Do we have a case?" she started to rise to grab her kit.

"No, no case, just got bored working on some paperwork and thought I'd come over to see if you wanted to have lunch?" he sat on her desk, his jacket unbuttoned and his leg dangling over the edge. "Oh, well I already had lunch, thank you." She said sitting back down.

"You did?" he looked disappointed, "Why didn't you call me?" he pouted.

Rolling her eyes at his little boy antics, she said, "I was invited to join Angela and Hodgins in the cafeteria for lunch. Parker was there too, we had a very enjoyable meal."

"Parker was here?" he asked incredulously wondering why his son didn't call to tell him he was coming over.

"Didn't you know about his field trip?" she asked confused.

"No, neither he nor Rebecca mentioned it." He said wondering why.

"Oh, well he was here with his school, they apparently toured the museum and then had lunch and then they were on their way to the monument district." She explained.

"So how was he? What did you all talk about?" He asked, settling into her couch. The whole time he was internally debating whether to confront Rebecca or not, he was upset that he didn't even know his son was coming today, but his partner did. _Wait a minute_ he thought, _if she knew he was coming why didn't she say anything to him?_

"We talked about his summer plans, school, the science club, he and Angela and Jack talked about girls and…" Brennan paused, she wasn't sure, but thought maybe she shouldn't say anything about being invited to his game.

"And?"

"Oh, and his uhhh...friends." she finished lamely. Booth saw right through that, Bones couldn't lie at the best of times and never to him anyway.


End file.
